El Chaman de la Zero
by Great Vampire-Shinso
Summary: Tras el Shaman Fight y su muerte pasaron muchos años. Todos los participantes murieron, y Yoh y Hao se fusionaron.Ahora, una maga de otro mundo convoca y revive a Hao, que lleva consigo espiritus que entregaron sus amigos y va directo a confundir al mundo
1. Chapter 1

-POR ULTIMA VEZ TRAS 200 AÑOS, LO SIENTO, VALE?

Os lo explicaré, tra terminar el shaman fight, cuando Hao se unió al gran espiritu, vió desde la perspectiva de un dios todo lo que hizo. Y se sintió asqueado. Se habia rebajado igual que los humanos comunes.

No solo eso, la razón por la que corrompió por la rabia y el rencor, su capacidad en su primera vida, leer los corazones de la gente estaba incompleta, solo podia ver la sombra y la oscuridad, pero al unirse al Gran Espiritu...la habilidad se completó. Vio toda la luz que habia y no vio, vió todo lo que destruyó.

Y se sintió peor.

Eso fue al morir, claro está. Y cuando años despues Yoh murio tambien tuvo que aguantar sus discursitos y los de sus amigos en el mas aya. Y eso fue lo que le hizo sentir aun peor. Pero cuando el y Yoh se unieron en el todo que habrian sido de no ser gemelos, siendo Hao y Yoh al mismo tiempo, con los poderes recuerdos y habilidades así como sentimientos de ambos ya era el colmo de sntirse como mierda.

Y tras decadas de existencia en el mas aya, volvemos a la frase del principio.

-POR ULTIMA VEZ TRAS 200 AÑOS, LO SIENTO, VALE?

-Bueno, ahi tiene razón.-Convino Lyserg.-Se ha arrepentido sinceramente y ha aguantado 200 años. Creo que ya le hemos castigado. Ademas, tambien es Yoh.

-Ahi tiene razón.-Accedió Ren.

Una luz verde apareció, y observaron que habia un circulo verde, un portal tratando de absorver a Hao/Yoh.

-Que? OI, GRAN ESPIRITU.-Llamó el Chaman mas poderoso.-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO.

**Hmmm...Es un portal a Halekingia, un mundo alterno. Alguien te está invocando**

-Invocando? Para que?-See preguntó Chocolove.-Si es un mundo alterno nadie conoce a Hao o a Yoh.

-Prefiero que me llameis Hao, son 1200 años de costumbre.

-Como sea, pero ademas, está muerto, no sirve si no es con un chaman mas fuerte, cosa casi imposible.

**No lo invocan muerto. Cuando pase por el portal resucitará con un cuerpo.**

-COMO?-Se cuestionaron Ryu y HoroHoro.

-Y si algun espiritu viene conmigo le pasará lo mismo?

**No. Te invocan a ti, si alguien va contigo, solo será un espiritu acompañante.**

El chaman miró a su amigo y seguidor mas leal, el espiritu del samurai legendario, Amidamaru.

-En tal caso, el espiritu del fuego vendrá conmigo, pero...Estas dispuesto a acompañarme de nuevo, Amidamaru.

-Amo...-Susurró emocionado el samurai. Pese a tener un espiritu tan poderoso con el...aun lo queria a su lado.-Como buen samurai, le seguiré y lucharé a su lado.

-OI, UN MOMENTO.-Gritó Anna.-Se que muy posiblemente, al ser una nueva vida, consigas una nueva pareja o familia, así que quita esa cara de preocupacion. Amor libre en la muerte y eso.

UFF...

-Pero no te dejaré ir sin mas solo con dos espiritus. Toma.-Le lanzó un paquete. Dentro estaban un rosario y dos muñecos de papel con escrituras de amuleto. El rosario de los 1080 y los talismanes de Zenki y Goki.

-Anna...

-OI, YO TAMBIEN.

Eran HoroHoro y Lyserg. Le entregaron un Kupasui(Eltalisman del hielo) y su disparador miniaturizado del pendulo.

Y tambien a Morphin y Kororo.

-No sabemos que puede haber...-Comenzó el peliverde.

-...asi que ellos te ayudaran para que no te pases con los incendios.-Terminó el Ainu.

-Entonces yo tambien, Toma.-Dijo el afroamericano dandole unas pulseras que se transformaba en sus anillos de garras.-Llevatelas con Mic. El te dirá como usar el OverSoul del jaguar.

-Chicos...-Dijo emocionado Hao, cada vez mas cerca del portal que lo absorvia.

-No tan rapido, segundon.

Era Ren, que le entregaba su espada extensible, HoRaiKen y un cuchillo desplegable en una alabarda.

-Y llevate unos pocos amuletos e Ihais(Tablillas, una especie de minilapidas de los japoneses) con Bason. Así todos podran descansar.

Hao no sabia que decir. Ryu le miró algo avergonzado.

-Lo lamento, pero Tokagero o mi poder son innecesarios si lleva a Amidamaru. Solo puedo asegurarme de que conserva esto.-Ryu le entregó la Harusame chamanica, cuya hoja aparece ante el deseo del usuario. Tambien le dió un collar Apache y una especie de puñal de piedra.-Y he logrado encontrar esto en cuanto vi que deberia irse. Dentro está el espiritu de un Seirei de viento con forma de aguila similar al de Slver. Con esto podrá volar como el.

-Muchas gracias Ryu. Lo conservaré.-Dijo emocionando al macarra antes de irse.-Quizas convoque vuestras almas en algun momento chicos. NO OS LIBRAREIS DE MI ASÍ COMO ASÍ.

Y entonces fue absorvido.

(Al otro lado del portal)

Una chica de pelo rosado y ojos rojos se encontraba dentro de un pentagrama de una estrella de cinco puntas. Ella tenía un colgante en forma de estrella en su pecho con una capa negra y una mini-falda negra. También llevaba una camisa blanca con botas negras en conjunto, que parecía que fuera una chica de algún instituto. En su mano derecha sostenía una varita de madera negruzca. Su respiración parecía calmada, pero estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada.

-"Pentágono de los cinco poderes elementales. Atiende a mi llamado, desde algún lugar de los confines del mundo"- dijo, como lentamente abría sus ojos color violeta oscuro, con un pequeño tinte rosado. Su varita la cual sostenía, la agito rápidamente hacia el suelo- "Y trae a mi familiar".

KA-BOOM

La chica era Louise Fracoise Le Blanc de la Valiere, de la familia noble Valiere del reino de Tristain, estudiante de segundo año de la academia de magia de dicho reino, pero con una tasa de éxitos de 0. Razón por la cual era apodada Louise la Cero.

Se encontraba en el ultimo turno para realizar el ritual de convocar siervo para invocar a su familiar, y como siempre, terminó en una ruidosa, fuerte y polvorienta explosión.

-Se lo dije profesor Colbert-Comentó una chica entre los estudiantes que ya realizaron el ritual- Louise la Cero solo hace explotar sus hechizos.

-Éxito...CERO.

-HAHAHAHAHA...

Louise reprimía las ganas de llorar. No se merecían que se viera afectada. Pero...siempre fracasaba en la magia. Una y otra vez...

-Cof, cof, cof...-Tosió una voz desconocida entre el polvo, silenciando a todo el mundo(Área en la que Colbert fracasó)- ¿Que diablos ha sido eso?

El polvo se disipó, dejando a la vista un joven adolescente, de largo pelo liso y castaño. Su ropa, un pantalon marron comun y una camiseta sin mangas negra, aun estaban llenos de polvo. En su cadera en una cinta llevaba una katana, y varias tablillas de piedra en arneses en el cinturon, unto a un alargado talisman de madera y un cuchillo de caza y ua especie de espada rota y un cuchillo extraño.

Tenia guantes de cuero marrón sin dedos con un talisman extraño en forma de estrella en cada uno, y un collar con unas gemas extrañas y un par de plumas de aguila, junto a un collar de garras de oso. En cada muñeca había una pulsera extraña con piezas que parecia que se pudiesen desmontar si no estuvieran fijadas, y tenia un brazalete con un artilugio extraño en su brazo derecho.

El chico miró alrededor y el publico le veía con asombro.

Louise, al ver que algo de éxito si había tenido, se alivió y envalentonó.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Louise mientras miraba con detenimiento al joven recién aparecido, con el cielo de color azul claro detrás de ella.

-Es de buena educación presentarse antes de exigirle algo a un desconocido.-Respondió este, con calma absoluta en la voz y en sus ojos, con una sonrisa que parecía indicar que no tenia ni una preocupación.

-Qu...que?

-HAHAHAHAHAHA...-Se rieron todos los demás alumnos.-UN FAMILIAR REGAÑANDO A SU AMO.

-Aunque veo que eres quien mejor educación tiene aquí...-Comentó des preocupadamente.-Es de gente sin principios y de salvajes reírse como hienas de otros y escuchar conversaciones ajenas, al menos con tanta atención y sin ser invitados.

Vale, quizás este familiar era algo impertinente, pero a Louise empezaba a caer-le bien.

-COMO TE ATREVES PLEBEYO-Exigió un rubio regordete.

El chico le miró como si estuviera sinceramente impresionado.

-Santo cielo...-Dijo con sorpresa.-Un globo que habla.

Entonces la gente empezó a reirse del rubio. Una vez Colbert les calmó, continuaron donde lo dejaron.

-Mi nombre es Louise Francoise LeBlanc du LaValiere.

-Mi nombre...es Hao. O al menos llevan mucho llamandome así.

''Hmm...este mundo se siente extraños. Es como si todos tubiesen bastante Furyoku(Poder chamanico) Para ver espiritus, pero solo unos pocos pudieren usar un OverSoul. Y parecen usar su alma en el OverSoul en sus propios cuerpos y mentes para usar una frecuencia de poder extraña. Esto es interesante.'' Pensó Hao.

-¿De dónde eres, plebeyo?

-Plebeyo?-Preguntó Hao.-Como sea. De un lugar muy lejano, por lo que veo, mas lejos de lo que podriais llegar aun viajando toda vuestra vida.

Despues de todo, no puedes ir al otro mundo estando vivo.

-Louise, ¿qué intentas hacer, invocando a un plebeyo con 'Invocar Sirviente'?- preguntó alguien, y todos, excepto la muchacha, comenzaron a reír.

-Yo… ¡Yo sólo he cometido un pequeño error!- ella lo dijo con una voz suave y refinada, que cruzo el aire como si fuese una campana.

-¿A qué error te refieres? Nada fuera de lo común a pasado.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No es en vano que eres Louise la Cero! - gritó alguien, y todos volvieron a reír a carcajadas.

-Alguien puede explicarme de que infiernos va todo esto?

-¡Señor Colbert! – gritó Louise.

El gentío se apartó, revelando a un hombre de mediana edad que fue identificado como Colbert. Llevaba una vara enorme e iba cubierto con un traje negro.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, Señorita Valiere?

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme intentar la invocación una vez más!

El señor Colbert, el que usaba el traje negro, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. -No puedo permitir eso, señorita Valiere.

-Pero, ¿Porqué no?

-Está estrictamente prohibido. Cuando te haces estudiante de segundo año, tienes que invocar a tu familiar, que es lo que acabas de hacer.

_''¿Un familiar? ¿Que diablos...?''_

-Tu especialidad elemental es decidida por el familiar que invocas. Eso te permite avanzar a los cursos especializados de dicho elemento. No se puede cambiar de familiar una vez que es convocado, ya que el convocar un familiar en la Invocación de Familiares de Primavera es un rito sagrado. No importa que te guste o no, no tienes mas elección que aceptarlo.

-¡Pero… nunca había oído hablar de alguien que tuviera un plebeyo como familiar!-Cuando Louise dijo eso, todo el mundo empezó a reírse. Louise los miro mal, pero las risas no pararon.

_''¿Invocación de Familiares de Primavera? ¿Qué ...? A la mierda...Ya me he vuelto loco.''_

-Esto es una tradición, señorita Valiere. Y no puedo permitir excepciones; él- El mago disfrazado, de mediana edad señaló hacia Hao. - puede que sea un plebeyo, pero mientras haya sido convocado por ti, va a tener que ser tu familiar. Nunca antes en la historia a sido convocado un humano como familiar, pero la regla de la Invocación de Familiares de Primavera tiene preferencia sobre todas las otras reglas. En otras palabras, no hay vuelta floja: el tiene que ser tu nuevo familiar.

-Esto debe ser una broma…- Louise dejo caer sus hombros en su decepción.

-Me he perdido hace rato-Comentó Hao.

-CALLA.

-Bien, entonces, que continúe la ceremonia.-Anunció Colbert.

-¿Con ÉL?

-Sí, con él. Date prisa. No queda mucho del día, ya es el atardecer. ¿O cuánto piensas que vas a durar en esta invocación? Después de ir error tras error, finalmente conseguiste invocarlo. Date prisa y haz tu contrato.

Todos hicieron señales de aprobación y empezaron a burlarse. Louise miró fijamente a Hao, como si estuviera preocupada.

-Oye- le dijo al recién invocado.

-¿Sí?

-Deberías estar agradecido. Normalmente irías toda tu vida sin que un noble te haga esto.

_''Noble?''_

Louise cerró los ojos con cara de resignación. Ella agitó la varita de madera que tenía en su mano.

-¡Mi nombre es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valiere! ¡Que el pentágono de los cinco poderes elementales bendiga a este ser humilde y lo haga mi familiar!

Ella empezó a repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras, como si fuera un hechizo mágico. Tocó la frente de Hao con la punta de la varita. Sus labios se iban acercando poco a poco.

-Solo queda-te quieto- Le dijo Louise, con un poco de irritación en su voz. Su rostro se iba acercando más y más.

-Oye, espera…

Hao giró la cabeza.

-¡Oh, te dije que te quedaras quieto!

Louise agarro ásperamente con su mano izquierda la cabeza del castaño y sus labios se tocaron.

El tacto de los suaves labios de la muchacha confundía aun más al chico.

Se quedó congelado, paralizado en el sitio. Louise retiró sus labios.

-Ya esta hecho.

-Fallaste en "Invocar Sirviente" varias veces, pero lograste hacer el "Contrato del Familiar" en el primer intento - dijo Colbert, lleno de alegría.

-Lo hizo solo por que su familiar es un simple plebeyo.

-Si hubiera sido una poderosa bestia mágica, no hubiera logrado hacer el contrato.

Varios estudiantes empezaron a reírse.

_''Los quemo o no?. Decisiones, decisiones...''_

Louise los miro mal.

-¡No os burléis de mi!- les dijo-. ¡Hasta yo hago las cosas bien de vez en cuando!

-¿De verdad "de vez en cuando," Louise la Cero?- se burló una chica que tenía el cabello rizado y pecas en la cara.

-¡Señor Colbert! ¡Montmorency la Inundación acaba de insultarme!- protestó Louise.

-¿A quién estás llamando 'Inundación'? ¡Yo soy Montmorency la Fragancia!

-Oí que mojabas la cama como una inundación, ¿no? ¡'La Inundación' te queda mejor, entonces!

-Yo no esperaba mejores modales de Louise la Zero.

-¡Cuidado! Los nobles tienen que demostrarse un respeto apropiado- interrumpió el hombre de mediana edad, y se interpuso entre ellas para detenerlas.

De repente, el cuerpo de Hao empezó a calentarse.

-¡Aaah!- gritó Harry- ¡Me estoy quemando!

-Tranquilízate, ya casi termina, se te están grabando las Runas del Familiar- le dijo Louise, molesta mientras los demás miraban.

-¡Para! ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

-A propósito…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por que te permites, tu, un plebeyo, usar ese tipo de lenguaje en frente de nobles?

La sensación de calor duró sólo unos instantes. Su cuerpo volvió a enfriarse rápidamente.

-Hablo como me da la gana, yo no soy de aquí, así que vuestra posicion social no os da autoridad sobre mi, no significa nada.-Respondió Hao quitandose el guante izquierdo mostrando las runas aun ardientes y brillantes apagandose.

-Hmmm… ¡Estas son unas Runas muy inusuales!- exclamó el mago de las pintas raras.

-¿Donde diablos he ido a parar?- Preguntó el familiar, pero nadie reaccionó.

-Bien, volvamos a las clases.

Dicho esto, el mago se giró, y después se levantó gentilmente en el aire.

Y los demás, que parecían estudiantes, también empezaron a flotar.

-Me siento ignorado.

Todos estaban flotando silenciosamente hacia las paredes del castillo de castillo de piedra que se veía a la distancia.

-¡Louise, es mejor que tu "camines" de vuelta!

-Ella no debería intentar volar, no puede siquiera usar la levitación.

-¡Un plebeyo es el familiar perfecto para ti!- se burlaron los estudiantes, mientras se iban volaban.

Un fuerte vendaval salió de la nada, desestabilizándoles y haciéndoles chocar repetidamente amenazando con caer, por lo huyeron muy rápido.

_''Ahhh...comunicacion basica con las esencias del viento...''_

Tan pronto quedaron ellos dos solos, Louise tomo aire profundamente, se dio la vuelta hacia Hao y le gritó:

-¿¡Quién eres tú!

Esto hizo que el recién llegado se enfadara.

-¡Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo!-Espetó -¿Quién eres "tú"? ¿Qué "es" este lugar? ¿"Quiénes" son esas personas? ¿Y qué "tu" le hiciste a mi cuerpo?

-No sé de que campo vienes, pero esta bien, te lo explicaré.-Comenzó ella.-Esto es Tristain ¡Y esta es la prestigiosa academia de magia de Tristain!

-¿Academia de magia?

-Yo soy una estudiante de segundo año, Louise de la Valiere. Y soy tu ama desde ahora en adelante. ¡Recuerda eso!

-Eh… Louise…

-Dime.

-¿Realmente eres maga?

-Eso es lo que he estado intentando decirte todo este tiempo, no puedo creer que seas tan cabeza-dura. ¿Por que mi familiar es tan aburrido?... Yo quería algo genial como un dragón, un grifo, o una salamandra. Por lo menos un águila o un búho.

-Bueno, eso parece coincidir con la razón por la que todo el mundo tiene bastante Furyoku.

-Furyoku? Que es eso?-Preguntó intrigada.

-Energia chamanica, que permite al usuario usar tecnicas de chamanismo y ver espiritus y fantasmas, así como interactuar con ellos.

-Fa...fan...fantasmas?-Preguntó con algo de miedo.

-Si, así es...-Asintió el para señalar a su propia espalda donde apareció el samurai Amidamaru haciéndose visible rodeado de pequeños fuegos fantasmales que iban desvaneciéndose y con las piernas translúcidas.-Como el viejo Amidamaru aquí.

Louise se lo quedó mirando con ojos como platos brillando de terror al ver al espiritu, recordando todas las historias y leyendas que le explicaron sobre fantasmas.

-YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

El grito de Louise resonó por toda la academia. La gente no dió importancia, achacandolo a la banshee de las montañas que viajaba en busca de pareja.

-Un fa...fantas...

-Vamos, no es para tanto, es un amigo, no te hará nada.- Aseguró Hao.

-Amo, no todos estan acostumbrados a vivir con espiritus.-Le dijo Amidamaru- Ademas, recuerde como reaccionó Manta-dono.

-Cierto.

-COMO PUEDES ESTAR CONVERSANDO CON UN ESPIRITU MUY POSIBLEMENTE MALIGNO.

-Maligno? Ni de lejos, es mi amigo.-Sonrió Hao.-Ademas, es mi espiritu acompañante. Como chaman he de ser capaz de reconocer a los espiritus.

-Chaman?

-Alguien capaz de usar a los espiritus y su poder a trabes del suyo propio, el vinculo entre este mundo y el mas ayá.

-Magia de espiritus? Como hacen los elfos?

-No lo se, nunca he visto un elfo. Son reales?

-Amo Hao, si Morphin es real...-Comentó Amidamaru.

-Si, pero Morphin es un hada espiritu, no una elfa.

Poco a poco Louise se calmó al ver que Amidamaru era amigable, e incluso servicial, lo cual era un punto a fabor.

-Bueno, vamonos al castillo, o se nos hará tarde.

(Horas después, en la habitación de Louise.)

Estaban en la habitación de Louise, que era bastante grande, del tamaño de una tienda con éxito. Si tratabas la ventana como si fuera el sur, la cama estuviera en el oeste, la puerta en el norte y un gran armario en el éste. Todos los muebles parecían como si fueran antigüedades valiosas muy bien cuidadas.

Todo estaba oscuro… La noche ya había caído.

Desde la ventana, él podía ver el extenso césped verde en el que estuvo tumbado. Al fondo de todo, iluminado por la luz de las lunas, podía ver una alta sierra. Y a su derecha se distinguía un gran área de bosque denso.

Lunas, si. En plural. Había dos lunas.

-Dos...lunas.-Murmuró el chaman.- Interesante.

-Que murmuras ahora?-Preguntó Louise hastiada tras horas de risitas de sus compañeros.

-Nada, cosas mias.

-Hmmm...Oye, plebeyo...

-Hao.-Interrumpió el.- Mi nombre es Hao.

-Lo que sea. Tienes mas espiritus a parte del espadachin, Amidamaru?

Hao empezó a colocar varias tambillas Ihai y amuletos en el suelo.

-Que es todo eso?

-Ihais y amuletos, para que los espiritus reposen cuando no interactuan con el mundo. Aun sin tener cuerpo se cansan de estar flotando.

-Hmmm...Cuales son?

-Veamos, a Amidamaru ya lo conoces(Dicho samurai apareció sentado junto a el.) tambien está Bason, un guerrero poderoso de una dinastia de luchadores.(El guerrero chino con armadura se materializó tambien en una masa de energia roja que tomó su forma.) y tambien Mic, el jaguar.-Dicho felino se hizo visible en una llamarada amarilla tras Louise y sentandose al lado de Amidamaru ronroneando. Louise, nunca habiendo visto semejante bestia, quedó impresionada por un regio aspecto en un animal.-Y luego estan los seirei, mis oni Zenki y Goki(Los dos demonios usaron directamente el Oversoul para hacerse presentes a trabes de sus amuletos, uno a cada lado de la puerta montando guardia) Kororo(El enanito de las hojas(o enanita) apareció sentado en la cabeza de Mic).

-Impresionante.-Murmuró Louise.-Pero que es un seirei?

-Un espiritu que abandona su ego y concepcion de su forma y poder si es que la tuvo, ascendiendo de poder y categoria, de espiritu humano a espiritú magico o natural de gran poder.-Explicó Bason.-Pero quedan dos seirei mas, señor.

-Así es. Morphin, el hada de las amapolas.-El hada en cuestion empezó a rondar alrededor de la cabeza de Louise, haciendo una reverencia en el aire antes de sentarse en el tocador adornandolo con su pequeña figura.- Y Taka, el aguila de viento.

Un remolino de viento despues, un pajaro dorado, una majestuosa aguila de plumas doradas y plateadas adornadas con suthras se vió en el hombro de Bason.-No le gusta mucho salir si no es para volar o para realizar una tecnica. Y solo queda...un espiritu de clase divina.

-Clase devina?

-Dioses. Espiritus que nacieron como espiritus a partir de la energia de las almas o grandes acumulaciones de estas, o mucha energia de almas en invuida en un poder de la naturaleza o una fe concreta de ideales. El mio es un espiritu de las cuatro esencias fundamentales de los elementos surgido de la vida del mundo, el espiritu del fuego.

Una gran llama en el aire despues, una figura humanoide con forma extraña del tamaño de Hao, apareció flotando en el centro de la habitación, irradiando un poder enorme.

-Generalmente es gigantesco, pero reduce su poder para permanecer en un tamaño cómodo.-Explicó Hao.

Louise tenia tantos problemas para asimilar todo eso que hizo lo único que pudo para asimilar esa informacion que llegó de golpe.

Desmayarse en la cama donde estaba sentada y asimilarlo mientras dormía.

-Bueno, eso fue raro.

-Hao-sama, incluso en la tierra la gente reaccionaba así al ver fantasmas si no estaban enseñados en el espiritismo.-Señaló Bason.

-Jejeje...Mañana estará bien, vamos a dormir.

(A la mañana siguiente)

De mañana, Hao se levantó pronto. Normalmente dormiria hasta tarde, pero si tenia que despertar a la maga mejor hacerlo y seguir durmiendo luego.

Primero, le dio un tirón a la manta de Louise.

-¿Q-qué? ¡Qué esta pasando.-Preguntó ella exaltada

-Ya es de día, dormilona.-Sonrió el como si nada.

-¿Eh? O-Oh… Espera, ¡¿Quién eres tu?-Gritó Louise sin poder articular bien las palabras. Su expresión estaba en blanco mientras su voz se bajo a un murmuro que daba pena.

-Soy yo, Hao, el chaman que invocaste ayer.

-Ah, cierto-Comentó frotándose los ojos.

-Si, y creo recordar que dijiste que te levantara temprano.

Louise se incorporó y bostezo. Entonces le ordeno a Hao:

-Ropas.

El le tiro el uniforme que estaba tendido sobre una silla. Louise empezó a desnudarse torpemente.

Hao, simplemente cerró los ojos.

-Ropa interior.

-Cogela tú misma.

-Está en la gaveta mas baja… De ese armario… Allí.

Mordiéndose la lengua, el fue a la gaveta indicada. Había una vista increíble, estaba repleto de ropa interior. Cogiendo un uno al azar, el lo tiro por encima de su hombro sin ver hacia atrás.

Una vez que Louise terminó de ponerse la ropa interior, murmuro otra orden:

-Ropas.

-Pero si te las acabo de dar.

-Vísteme.

-Haz-lo tu sola.

Louise puso mala cara.

-Tal vez no sepas por que no eres mas que un plebeyo, pero los nobles nunca se visten ellos mismos si hay un sirviente disponible.

-Yo no soy un sirviente, soy un chaman. Quizas pienses en dar esas tareas debido a que no soy una bestia de gran poder, pero si tengo un gran poder. Plebeyo por no tener un titulo lo acepto, pero no soy un esclavo.-Dijo el.-Lo menos que puedes hacer es vestirte tu sola.

-Bien, entonces. Como castigo para un familiar irrespetuoso; no desayunarás.- declaro Louise, levantando un dedo triunfante.

Poco le duró la sensación de triunfo.

-En tan caso, el familiar se declara en huelga, te defenderás por ti misma mientras recitas conjuros mientras yo cazo la comida.

-Pero...

-No soy un sirviente-La cortó el- Hare las tareas si te parece, pero al menos vistete tu sola, eres una mujer noble, no un bebe.

-Es razonable.-Admitió ella.

-Por cierto-comentó el con una sonrisa maliciosa. Observé que muchos se burlaban de ti porque yo no tengo poder a primera vista. Si alguien lo hace...Puedo asustarle?

(Unos minutos después)

Cuando salió de la habitación con Louise, Hao (Y sus espiritus en sus Ihais y amuletos) vio tres puertas de madera idénticas a lo largo de la pared. Una de las puertas se abrió, y de ella salió una chica con un pelo rojo llameante. Era más alta que Louise, debía de ser más oalta que Hao. Tenía una atmósfera bastante coqueta. Su cara era atractiva, y tenía un pecho cautivador. Sus senos eran como dos melones.

Los dos primeros botones de su blusa estaban desabrochados, dejando al descubierto un impresionante escote que atraían a los ojos. Su piel estaba bronceada, dándole una especie de vida y belleza natural.

Su altura, color de piel, atmósfera y tamaño de sus senos… Hacían un gran contraste con Louise, quien no tenia estos encantos. Le daban un toque exótico a la pelirroja.

Cuando vio a Louise, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Buenos días, Louise.

Louise le devolvió el saludo con el ceño fruncido.

-Buenos días… Kirche.

-¿Es ese… Tu familiar?- Preguntó Kirche con un tono como de burla, señalando a Hao.

-Así es.

-¡Ajaja! ¡Así que de verdad es un humano! ¡Eso es asombroso!

-Algun problema con ello.-Preguntó el con la calma peligrosa que le rodeaba cuando buscaba destruir a los humanos.

Esto le cortó la risa a la pelirroja, pero lo dejó pasar. Al menos tenia orgullo el chaval.

-Sólo tú podías invocar a un plebeyo con 'Invocar Sirviente.' ¿Que mas se podía esperar de Louise la Cero?

Las blancas mejillas de Louise se sonrojaron a un roja vino.

-Callate.

-Yo también invoqué a un familiar ayer. Y a diferencia una cierta persona, lo hice en mi primer intento.

-¿De verdad?

-Y, si vas a tener un familiar, tiene que ser uno bueno. ¡Flame!

Kirche llamó a su familiar triunfante. De su habitación, un lagarto rojo oscuro salió arrastrándose. Una ola de calor golpeó a Harry.

-¿Una Salamandra?-Identificó el chaman habiendo leido libros de ficcion y visto seireis así..

Esa criatura era al menos tan grande como un tigre pre-adolescente. La punta de su cola estaba envuelta en fuego, y su boca emitía chispas y pequeñas llamas inconscientemente.

Kirche se llevó la mano a la barbilla e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, como para molestar a Louise.

-¡Una llama tan viva y grande quiere decir que proviene de Las Montañas de los Dragones de Fuego! ¡Es cómo una marca de fábrica! ¡Ni los coleccionistas le podrían poner precio a esto!

-Que bien.- Dijo Louise con voz amarga.

-Pse, Gran cosa, usar fuego. Hasta yo puedo hacer eso.

-JAJAJAJA...Si, claro.-Se burló la peliroja pensando que un simple plebeyo no podia tener poder. Ahh...como erran los necios.-Bueno... ¡Al menos encaja perfectamente con mi afinidad!

-No me lo digas, tú afinidad es el fuego.-Dedujo el familiar humano.

-Pues claro. Después de todo, soy Kirche la Ardiente. El fuego de la pasión gentilmente ardiente. Por donde quiera que vaya, los chicos caen ante mis pies.

-Salvo yo por lo visto.

ZAS. EN TODA LA BOCA. Esa Kirche no se la esperaba, ya que a diferenci del resto de hombres, este la miraba a los ojos y no balbuceaba incoerencias.

Esto le provocó una gota de sudor estilo anime a la pelirroja, pero le ignoró y siguió a lo suyo.

Kirche sacó se pecho hacia afuera en su orgullo. No queriendo perder, Louise hizo lo mismo, pero la diferencia de volumen era bastante triste.

A pesar de eso, Louise miró mal a Kirche. Parece que ella de verdad odiaba perder.

-Yo no tengo el tiempo de coquetear con todo el mundo que veo, a diferencia de ti.-Espetó la pelirrosa

Kirche solo dio una sonrisa calmada. Después, giro hacia Hao.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Hao.

-Que nombre más raro.

-Por otra parte, nunca oí un nombre tan extraño como Kirche.-Sonrió el.-Es obvio, lugares distintos tipos de nombre distintos.

-Bueno, un placer, Hao.-Dijo ella, sonriendo contenta de que al menos la chica que consideraba su rival tuviera un sirviente con orgullo.-Bueno, ya me voy.

Acarició su rojo pelo y se marchó rápidamente. La salamandra la siguió con un lindo movimiento que resultaba raro en una criatura de ese tamaño.

-Una interesante resistencia a los comentarios y contraataques.-Comentó Hao

En cuanto desapareció, Louise sacudió su puño fuertemente en su dirección.

-¡Ooh, esa chica me si me irrita! ¡Sólo por que invocó a una salamandra de Las Montañas de los Dragones de Fuego! ¡Argh!

-Tranquilízate, es sólo una invocación.-Dijo Hao.

-¡No, no lo es! ¡Puedes determinar el verdadero poder de un mago solo mirando a su familiar! ¿Por qué es que esa idiota consiguió una salamandra, mientras yo te tengo a ti?

-Hola... chaman.

-Cierto- Admitió Louise indignada. Su familiar era mas poderoso que ella. Ugh.

-A propósito, ella te acaba de llamar ''Louise la Cero'', pero ¿qué significa el ''Cero''? ¿Es ese tu apellido?

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mi nombre es Louise de la Valiere! ''Cero'' es sólo un apodo.

-Un apodo, ¿eh? Puedo entender por que a ella le llaman ''La Ardiente'', pero, ¿por que eres tu ''La Cero''?

-No necesitas saberlo.- Contestó Louise algo incómoda.

-Como sea.

El comedor de La Academia de Magia de Tristain era el mas céntrico y alto de todos los edificios en el campus. Adentro, tres mesas extremadamente largas estaban colocadas en paralelo una al lado de la otra. Cada una de ellas parecían como si pudieran acomodar fácilmente a cien personas. La mesa en la que Louise y todos los demás del segundo año se sentaban era la del medio.

Al parecer los estudiantes se podían identificar según el color de sus capas. Mirando desde la entrada, todos los que estaban sentados a mano izquierda parecían ser más mayores y llevaban capas de color morado; los de tercer año.

Los estudiantes que estaban sentados a la derecha llevaban capas de color marrón; los de primer año.

Cada uno de los magos de este colegio, tanto estudiantes como profesores, se reúnen aquí para desayunar, comer, y cenar.

En un piso más alto, se podían ver a los profesores gozando de una entretenida charla. Todas las mesas estaban magníficamente decoradas.

Había un montón de velas, ramos de flores, cestos llenos de frutas…

-Bueno...puedo decir que hace siglos que no veia nada así.-Murmuró el ''Hombre de la estrella''(SE LE LLAMÓ ASÍ EN EL SHAMAN FIGHT, OK?).

-Siglos? Ni que fueras un elfo.-Se burló la pelirrosa.

-No, pero tengo mis trucos.-Dijo el cripticamente.

-Como sea. Normalmente un plebeyo como tú nunca pisaría la comedor de Alvíss. Agradecemelo.

-Claro… Eh, espera, ¿Qué es un 'Alvíss'?

-Es el nombre que para las personas pequeñas. ¿Ves todas esas estatuas de allí?"

Donde ella señaló, alineadas cerca de la pared había una fila de estatuas muy elaboradas de personas pequeñas.

-Están bien hechas. Vuelven a la vida o algo por la noche, ¿verdad?

-Oh, ¿Ya lo sabías?"

-Solo lo imaginé.

-Ya es suficiente de esto, saca mi silla, podrías? No eres un familiar muy competente,- Louise comento, cruzando sus brazos e inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, lo que hizo que su cabello de color fresa ondulara. El le saco la silla de Louise para que ella se sentara.

Louise ni si quiera se lo agradeció cuando se sentó. Hao también saco una silla para el y se sentó.

-Sabes, los familiares se suponen que se queden afuera. Tú sólo estás aquí por qué yo lo solicité.

Y así, Hao se encontró de repente sentado en el suelo torpemente, mirando detenidamente al plato frente a el. En el habían algunos tristes pedazos de carne flotando en una sopa aguada. En la orilla había media rebanada de un pan duro.

Bueno, habia comido cosas peores.

"O Gran Fundador Brimir y nuestra señora, la Reina, os damos las gracias por esta humilde comida que nos habéis proporcionado esta mañana."

El armonioso sonido de esta oración resonó por la sala. Louise también se unió, cerrando sus ojos.

''Humilde mi culo'' Pensó el de nuevo joven Chaman.

Mas tarde después de eso, fueron a echar un vistazo a la biblioteca, mas que nada porque Louise queria tomar notas de lo que se podia lograr con el poder de un chaman.

Decir que se puso celosa de lo que Hao era capaz de hacer seria quedarse cortos.

Se encontraban en el patio poco después y Louise se sentó en una mesa a leer todo lo que había apuntado para sus clases, así como algunas cosas que dijo Hao.

-No hay clases hoy?-Preguntó el familiar.

-Hoy los de segundo tienen el día libre para aprender sobre sus familiares.

-Ohh...bueno, no es dificil para nosotros, ya que ambos podemos hablar. Te importa si doy un paseo? Pareces muy ocupada leyendo eso.

-Si, ves. He de admitir que es interesante.

-Jejeje...habria sido divertido tener el Senjiriaiketsu, pero lo tiene la familia Asakura.

Louise, que ya tenia mucho que asimilar no preguntó mientras Hao se iba.

Mientras iba a por el té, Hao tubo un tropezón con una sirvienta, y derramó su carga en el suelo.

La chica abrió los ojos, y vio al joven de pelo largo castaño y liso con una cinta en la frente en ropas extrañas. Nunca vió alguien así en el servicio y pensó que era un noble extranjero.

-AH. Lo siento señor...-Se disculpó ella temblando.-No le había visto...Yo...

-Nada, nada, yo no veo ningún desperfecto.-Sonrió el.- Además, no me llames señor, soy rico, no un noble.

-¿Por casualidad no serás el que se convirtió en el familiar de la Señorita Valiere entonces?

-¿Me conoces? Las noticias viajan rápido.

-Hay un rumor, que dice que un plebeyo fue invocado por una estudiante. Cuadras en la descripción, y dices no ser noble, así que...-Explicó ella. La chica sonrió dulcemente. Es la primera vez que el joven, bueno, no tan joven chaman había visto una sonrisa tan despreocupada desde hace mucho entre los vivos.

-¿También eres una maga?- Preguntó Hao.

-Oh no, no lo soy.-Respondió ella agitando la mano- Soy una plebeya, igual que tú. Sirvo a la nobleza que vive aquí, haciendo tareas domésticas.

-Ya veo… Bueno, me llamo Hao, un placer.

-Que nombre más raro… Yo soy Siesta.

-Para mi ese nombre si es raro.

Siguieron hablando un tiempo, hasta que Hao decidió echarle una mano mientras conversaban.

Se colocaron un montón de pasteles en una gran bandeja plateada. Hao llevaba la bandeja, mientras que Siesta tomaba los pasteles con pinzas y los servía de uno en uno a los nobles.

-¿Y como es ser el familiar de Miss Valiere?

- Tenemos desacuerdos, pero la cosa va bien.

-Llevarle la contraria a un noble...Debes ser muy valiente…- Siesta miró al extranjero.

-No, no es gran cosa, solo hay que ser lógico y persuasivo en la mayoría de casos.-Dijo el.-Además...

Pero un jaleo repentino le silenció, provocando que ambos dos miraran hacia la fuente del ruido.

Un mago en particular se levantó. Tenía el cabello rubio rizado, lucía una camisa con volantes y parecía ser un engreído. También tenía una rosa en el bolsillo de su camisa.

A su alrededor estaban sus amigos, que se estaban burlando de él.

-¡Así que, Guiche! ¿Con quién vas a salir ahora?

-¿Quién es tu amante, Guiche?

Parecía que el orgulloso mago se llamaba Guiche. Suavemente puso un dedo en sus labios.

-¿Salir? No hay ninguna mujer que se lo merezca. Después de todo, una rosa florece por el placer de muchos.

Este tipo se estaba comparando con una rosa. Un egocéntrico como este es un caso perdido, y la comparación no era muy heterosexual. Era el tipo de narcisista que hacía que los espectadores sintieran vergüenza ajena.

En ese momento, algo cayó del bolsillo de Guiche. Era una pequeña botella de vidrio con un líquido morado dentro.

-Este tipo no me cae bien, pero debo decirle que algo se le cayó. Disculpa un momento y enseguida sigo con lo que decía, Siesta.-Dijo Hao, antes de decirle al rubio-Oye, se te cayó esto del bolsillo.

Pero Guiche no le hizo caso.

Hao le pasó la bandeja a Siesta y se agachó para recoger la botella.

-Te dije que se te cayó esto, Don Juan.- La puso en la mesa. Guiche vio con una mirada asesina a Hao, y empujó la botella.

-Esto no es mío. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Pues ya me dirás que hacia en tu bolsillo. No estoy ciego, ¿Sabias?

Los amigos de Guiche se dieron cuenta de dónde había salido la botella e hicieron un alboroto.

-¿Oooh? ¿Ese perfume no es de Montmorency?

-¡Sí! ¡Ese color morado es el perfume que Montmorency solo mezcla para ella!

-Así que si algo así cae de tu bolsillo, Guiche, quiere decir que estás saliendo con Montmorency, ¿cierto?

-No, esperen, escuchadme. Estoy diciendo esto por el bien de su reputación, pero…- Cuando Guiche iba a decir otra cosa, una chica, que llevaba puesta una capa marrón y había estado sentada en la mesa detrás de ellos, se levantó y caminó hacia la silla de Guiche.

Era una chica linda con cabello castaño. Por el color de su capa, era una estudiante de primer año.

-Señor Guiche…

Y con esto, empezó a llorar incontrolablemente.

-Lo sabía, usted y la Montmorency son…

-Lo estás malinterpretando. Katie, escucha. La única persona que tengo en mi corazón eres tú…

Pero la chica llamada Katie abofeteó a Guiche tan fuerte como pudo.

-¡Ese perfume que dejaste caer de tu bolsillo es prueba suficiente! ¡Adiós!- Guiche se frotó la mejilla. En este momento, una chica con el cabello enrollado se levantó de su asiento un poco más lejos en la misma mesa. Hao la reconoció, era la chica que había discutido con Louise cuando él había sido recién invocado.

Con una expresión seria, se acercó a Guiche rápidamente dando pequeños pasos.

-Montmorency. Esto es un malentendido. Todo lo que hice fue acompañarla en un largo viaje a los bosques de La Rochelle…- Dijo Guiche, moviendo su cabeza. Fingía estar tranquilo pero una gota de sudor frío rodó por su frente.

-¡Tal como pensaba! ¡Has estado seduciendo a esa de primer año, ¿no es así?

-Por favor, Montmorency la Fragancia. No arrugues tu preciosa cara por la rabia. ¡Me entristece verlo!

Montmorency agarró una botella de vino que estaba en la mesa y vació el contenido en la cabeza de Guiche. Y entonces… "¡Mentiroso!" Gritó y se fue furiosa.

Hubo un gran silencio en el salón.

Guiche agarró un pañuelo y lentamente se limpió la cara. Moviendo su cabeza, habló dramáticamente.

-Parece que esas señoritas no entienden el significado de la existencia de la rosa.

-No sabes como ceder, eh?-Se cuestionó Hao empezando a irse.

Guiche le ordenó que se detuviera.

-Detente ahí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?¿No ves que estoy ocupado, Casanova?

Guiche estiró su cuerpo en la silla y cruzó las piernas con un ademán. El que cada acción reflejara arrogancia le causó un dolor de cabeza a Hao. No le gustaba la gente así.

-Gracias a que tú recogiste una botella de perfume sin pensar, la reputación de dos señoritas ha sido mancillada. ¿Cómo te harás responsable?

Hao contestó con un tono relajado y una sonrisa indiferente.

-Señalar que eres un idiota. Juegas a dos tiempo, con dos mujeres que interactúan a menudo, lo cual no es muy inteligente, sino que para colmo llevas encima las pruebas. No solo eres deshonroso, sino que llevas munición para restregar aun mas tu error..- Los amigos de Guiche se empezaron a reír. "¡Exactamente, Guiche! ¡Es tu culpa!"

La cara de Guiche se tornó de un rojo carmesí.

-Escucha, sirviente. Cuando pusiste la botella de perfume en la mesa, ¿no me hice el loco? ¿Te hubiera afectado en algo el tener un poco de tacto y haberme seguido la corriente?

-Como quieras, pero si no querías que te descubrieran, no haberla llevado encima como una bandera indicando que eres un mujeriego, o simplemente no haber jugado con el corazón de dos mujeres inocentes. Ah, y otra cosa, no soy un sirviente

-Hmph.… Ah, tú eres…

Guiche resopló, como tratando con superioridad a Hao.

-Tú debes ser el plebeyo invocado por esa 'Louise la Cero'. Fue error mío esperar que un plebeyo como tú reaccionase tan inteligentemente como un noble. Puedes irte.

-Antencion de repetir eso, pequeño e insignificante gusano?

Quizás se conocían hace solo unas horas, pero emezaba a considerar a Louise una amiga. Si te metes con Hao, saldrás según como le de el dia. Te metes con sus amigos y...

Quieres tu cadáver poco hecho, al punto o muy hecho?

-Y sin embargo yo que de noble no tengo nada muestro mil veces mas inteligencia que tu, un noble pretencioso y débil.-Continuó.- Pero claro, eso no es muy difícil, una roca seria mas inteligente.

Los ojos de Guiche se entrecerraron.

-Parece que no sabe cómo dirigirse apropiadamente a un noble.-Murmuró Guiche.-Muy bien. Entonces te enseñaré una lección sobre respeto. Una manera perfecta de liberar el estrés.

Guiche se levantó.

Hao mostró sus dientes y gruñó. Acostumbrarse a Mic tuvo ese efecto

Guiche se dirigió en dirección contraria a Hao.

-¿Estás huyendo?

-No seas estúpido. No puedo ensuciar el comedor de los nobles con la sangre de un plebeyo, así que te estaré esperando en el Jardín de Vestri.

-HA, Ahí esta la prueba de que eres patético y débil-Espetó Hao, frenando en seco al rubio por la rabia, y haciendo que los demás le vieran con incredulidad.- Realmente eres mago? Uno podría arreglar este sitio de cualquier desperfecto con agitar la varita, pero tu buscas uno que no se vea muy afectado, y con menos gente...Sera que sabes que tan humillado vas a ser?

Los amigos de Guiche, que se veían emocionados, vitorearon. Pero Siesta miró fijamente al familiar, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, como el de Guiche, pero este de rabia. Hao habló con una gran sonrisa a la criada.

-Tranquila. No hay manera de que pierda ante ese debilucho. Qué noble, ¿huh?...

-Te… te van a matar.

-¿Qué?

-Si enfadas a un noble de verdad…- Siesta salió corriendo.

-Tu amiga es lista, necio.-Siseó el rubio mirando con odio al chaman, tras hacer que las mesas se despejaran mientras la gente miraba en circulo.- Preparate.

Louise se acercó a él por detrás.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Vi todo lo que sucedió!

-Hola, Louise

-¡Este no es momento de estar diciéndome 'Hola'! ¡¿Cómo puedes andar por ahí prometiendo duelos como si tal cosa?

-Relajate, sabes que no puedo perder. Además, era muy irritante...no solo se burlo de mi, también de ti. Además...recuerda lo que te dije...Creeme, voy a ganar fácilmente.

-De acuerdo. Mira que eres problemático.-Dijo ella retirándose a un lado del circulo de gente, mientras todos veían incrédulos que la noble creyera que el plebeyo podía ganar.

-¡Caballeros! ¡Es un duelo!-Comentó con arrogancia el rubio.

Guiche alzó su rosa artificial, provocando que los espectadores lo aclamaran. "¡Guiche va a pelear! ¡Su oponente es el plebeyo de Louise!" Moviendo su mano, Guiche agradeció la aclamación.

Hao y Guiche estaban de pie en medio del Jardín, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro.

-Antes de nada, ¡te felicito por tu osadía!-Recalcó Guiche como cantando, mientras giraba su rosa.

-¡Como si fuera a acobardarme ante un debilucho como tu, novato!

-Que inculto y soez. Bueno, entonces, comencemos.-dijo Guiche.

Guiche miró a Hao con una sonrisa y movió su rosa.

Un pétalo flotó hasta el suelo como bailando en el aire… Y se convirtió en una guerrera con armadura. Su peso era el mismo que el de una persona, pero parecía estar hecha de algún duro metal. Bajo la pálida luz del día, su piel… su armadura, brillaba

-Un golem?-Se cuestionó el familiar.

-Soy un mago, por lo tanto, peleo utilizando magia. Seguramente no tienes quejas, ¿cierto? Supongo que se me olvidó mencionarlo antes. Me llaman 'el Bronce', Guiche el Bronce. Como corresponde, mi golem de bronce 'Valkyrie' será tu oponente.

-Ohh...esas tenemos. Bueno, Siendo que buscas luchar contra mi,el Hyoi Gatai(Fusion por posesion) Está fuera de cuestion.-Dijo desconcertando a todos salvo a Louise.-Habrá que pasar al Oversoul directamente. su llamada, en una llamarada azul se materializó el samurai fantasma, asustando a muchos.

-Fa...fa...fantasma.-Susurraron al igual que Guiche.

-Ah, si, es un fantasma de un poderoso espadachin llamado Amidamaru, el dios de la muerte, que mató a un ejercito que trató de quitarlo del lugar donde juró esperar a su amigo.-Relató el chaman.-Era el ejercito de su señor, que decidió que el y su amigo eran mas valiosos muertos, aunque el agotamiento y las heridas lo mataron tras eso. Es amigo mio.

-Encantado.-Saludó el fantasma con una reverencia.

-Pe...pero es un fantasma.-Dijo Guiche.

-Gracias capitan Obvio. Es un fantasma, no un espiritu maligno, de esos hay muy pocos.

-Pero...si lo usas en la lucha...Usas magia de espiritus como los elfos?

-Algo parecido creo. Nunca me topé con un elfo para comparar mi poder.-Dijo desenvainando su espada Harusame.- Allá vamos. AMIDAMARU, MODO HITODAMA(Bola de alma).

En una llamarada de fuego fantasmal, el samurai se transformó en una bola de energia en la palma de Hao.

-Yo soy un chaman, el vinculo de este mundo con el mas ayá, los espiritus son mi poder y mis amigos. Amidamaru, posesiona a .

Un destelló de luz azul, y Hao se vió cubierto por una armadura mediana de samurai roja hecha de su Furyoku resplandeciendo en azul, con otra katana Harusame a la cintura.

-Interesante, parece que ha aumentado mi poder de nuevo.

-Eso es lo que pasa tras luchar en el Shaman Fight, amo.-Dijo la cara de Amidamaru saliendo del Furyoku de la hoja.

-No, esto se supone que seria...-Susurraba Guiche.-NO SERÉ DERROTADO POR UN PLEBEYO.

En medio de ese grito, el mago convocó todos los golem que pudo. Poco duraron.

-Corte del vacio de Buda.

Solo con cortar el aire, un corte de energia roja cruzó el jardin, partiendo todos los golems y haciendole un corte en la mejilla a Guiche, que se derrumbó temblando.

En un segundo, cuando el corte desapareció, impactando y rayando una pared, Hao apareció a supervelocidad ante el rubio con la katana apuntandolo.

-Creias que podrias mangonearme porque me tomabas por alguien inferior. Quien es inferior ahora, gusano?-Dijo con esa expresion sonriente y escalofriante marca Hao.-No eres un noble, solo un debil, insignificante y estupido abuson que trata de conpensar su inexistente merito o poder apaleando o intimidando a los demas. No vales la pena mi tiempo.

Con eso, Hao deshizo su Oversoul y envainó la katana mientras Amidamaru aparecia de nuevo.

-Desea algo mas, Amo? Aun no me he acostumbrado a su nuevo Furyoku y...

-Comprendo, descansa.

Amidamaru sonrió y volvió a su Ihai.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLLLAAAAA...Lamento profundamente mi tardanza. ToT Tuve un bloqueo para ver que dos direcciones de historia seguir, y tengo un par de ideas nuevas que estoy haciendo. Además, se me fue la luz. Pero ya veis que no pueden detenerme. SOLO RETRASAR LO INEVITABLE. MUAHAHAHA...

Comentarios:

XxCondorxX: Lo se, soy un genio. No convenía un psicópata, pero si parte de su carácter. Solucion? Combinarlo con Yoh. Se que es una idea genial. La verdad es que no mostrará todo su poder hasta bastante mas adelante. Y ganar, si lo hará, pero me pregunto como. Espera, ya lo se, MUAHAHAHA...

Zero-Nightmare: lo se, soy un genio. Del mal, pero un genio XDXD. Lo se, es que algunos trozos no quería escribirlos de cero y copie uno existente.

Es una conclusión que saqué. Aun si la mayoría de la raza humana no es trigo limpio, no son tan malos como Hao los pintaba, y hay muchos buenos, así que algo no cuadraba. Se da una mejor explicación en el capi de hoy, y si, la tiene.

Si, estas en lo correcto, pero tiene elementos de los Paches. Y el apellido tampoco lo daba a menudo antes de ser reconocido como hermano de Yoh, ya que lo ve innecesario. Además, Hao ya es un nombre fácil de reconocer al no ser muy común.

No los obtendrá, aunque entrará en contacto y quizás le ayuden brevemente. Y eso fue una ocurrencia que debí poner XD.

A Taka tenia que ponerlo. XD Me encantan las alas de Silver. Y la cara...Aun trabajo en ello si no se desmayan.

Bueno, tengamos en cuenta que el Pentagrama chamanico y del Onmiodo y el de los magos no es el mismo XD Pero seguro que se pone como una mona XDXD

No lo había pensado, la verdad, pero es posible.

Si, lo sabe. Pero no hizo la conexión.

XD Debía hacerlo. Y el OS debía cambiarlo, ya que cada aumento de poder lo cambió en la serie y el manga, así que estaba en regla.

Y espero la actualización de Pharaons and Mages, por favor(Desesperado)

Belariard: Solo se me ocurrió. Y lo del poder...esa es la idea XD. Sorry, hago lo que puedo, y claro que habran, repasa sus poderes y lo veras.

Kuroashi no Sanji: Lo se, soy un dios.

natiiiiiii: Lo se, ya lo dije, algunos trozos los copie para no ir de cero y se me pasó. Pero gracias, espero que este también te guste.

Silver D. Wolf: Gracias, aquí está.

genecis: Me alegra que te guste, y veo que l entendiste. Los Grandes espíritus no, pero los grandes espíritus elementales(Y otros de clase dios) Pueden ser llamados. No invocados, pero se puede pedir su presencia y vienen si les apetece.

Haseo55: Gracias. Irán apareciendo, pero siendo como Yoh, usar a Amidamaru era obligatorio.

–

–

–

''Con la dictadura mataban...Y con la democracia no dejan vivir''

–

–

–

Las clases de la Academia de Magia eran enormes, y como todo lo demás, estaban construidas de piedra. Los profesores se encontraban en la mesa de abajo dando clase, y desde la mesa del profesor los asientos de los estudiantes iban ascendiendo como si fueran una escalera, formando un semicírculo. Cuando Hao y Louise entraron, todos giraron simultáneamente sus cabezas hacia ellos. Todos mirándoles con desconcierto: No dejaba de ser Louise la Zero, pero el familiar era un mago de gran calibre. Kirche también estaba allí, rodeada por un montón de chicos. Pero no dejaba de mirar al chamán.

Había todo tipo de familiares.

La salamandra de Kirche estaba dormida bajo su silla. Había estudiantes con búhos apoyados en sus hombros. En una ventana, una gigantesca serpiente miraba la clase. Un chico silbó, y la serpiente se retiró, además de eso también había cuervos y gatos.

Y por supuesto, el familiar mas famoso de turno. Hao.

El director y Colbert acribillaron a ama y familiar a preguntas, pero Hao solo dio respuestas básicas o vagas. Desistieron de preguntar mas...básicamente porque Hao se durmió en mitad de los discursos de nobleza que usaron para tratar de convencerlo, pero que solo lo aburrieron.

Ahora mismo, todo el mundo lo miraba mientras el estaba con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados.

-Que está haciendo?-Preguntó uno.

-Meditando, seguro.-Respondió otro.-Teniendo el poder de esos espíritus ha de tener un gran poder espiritual.

-Si. Seguro que está en armonía con la Naturaleza.

Se lo quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que empezó a hacer un sonido que todos reconocieron y que les hizo caer del ridículo.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Todos cayeron cómicamente al suelo al ver que estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

-ESO FUE ANTI CLIMATICO.-Exclamaron todos. Despertándole.

-Eh? Que?-Preguntó Hao desconcertado.-Ya es hora de comer?  
>-Aun no amo Hao.-Dijo un enorme guerrero musculoso en armadura, transparente fantasmal en sus brumosas piernas y con una cabeza ridículamente mas pequeña que el resto del cuerpo asustando a todos con su aparición. Era un fantasma, al parecer uno de los espíritus de Hao.<p>

-Gracias Bason.-Dijo el Chamán, confirmando que el fantasma era uno de sus siervos espíritu.-Entonces me vuelvo a dormir.

Bason se esfumó en una reverencia y Hao quedó dormido de nuevo. Por poco tiempo, ya que Louise perdió los nervios y le dio un coscorrón.

-NO TE DUERMS EN CLASE.

-Por que no?-Preguntó el atontado y palpando-se el chichón que le había salido.-No puedo usar vuestra magia y no me interesa. Yo aquí no pinto nada.

-ES DE MALA EDUCACION.

-ESE GATO DE AHI DUERME Y ME DIJISTE QUE YO TENIA EL MISMO NIVEL COMO SER VIVO.

-BASTA.-Sonó una voz. La puerta se abrió, y la profesora entró en la clase.

Era una mujer de mediana edad, vestía un traje púrpura bastante voluminoso y un sombrero. Tenía una cara regordeta, redonda, que transmitía sensaciones amistosas.

La señora miró a toda la clase y empezó a hablar con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Enhorabuena, parece que las invocaciones de los familiares fueron todo un éxito. A mí, Chevreuse, siempre me llena de alegría ver a los nuevos familiares que se convocan todos los años.

Louise cerró sus ojos y agacho la cabeza.

-Madre mía. Si que has convocado a un familiar… Peculiar, Srta. Valiere.- Dijo mirando mirando a Hao. El comentario no iba con malicia, pero aún así la clase estallaba de risa, o lo habría hecho si no recordaran el poder que mostró Hao.

Si supieran.

-Aun y así no es muy listo.-Dijo un rubio obeso.-Solo un patán ignorante.

-Eres muy arrogante para ser un globo de grasa, no crees?-Dijo con su calma tétrica el chamán.-Menos hablar y tragar y mas gimnasia.

¿Como te atreves?...-Siseó con arrogancia-¡Yo soy Malicorne el Barlovento!

-Oh, un mago de viento...¿Por eso estas hinchado como un globo? Un debilucho como tu no debería tratar de empezar una pelea-Aconsejó tranquila y peligrosamente Hao convocando una bola de llamas rojas en un punto del aire entre ambos impresionando a todo el mundo, preguntándose que espíritu podía hacer eso, sobretodo cuando la bola se volvió una circunferencia esférica llameante del tamaño de Malicorne.-Sobretodo si no eres capaz de terminarla...Vivo.

Cheverouse mandó una andada de agua a Hao, que perdió la concentración y apagó la esfera, volviendo su espíritu igneo a su estado de descanso, mientras la magia de la profesora hacia que Malicorne repentinamente diera un tirón al aire, como si fuera una marioneta, y se sentó al caer.

-Señor Malicote, cesad esta innecesaria discusión. No es apropiado de nobles actuar así.-Declaró-Y usted señor familiar debería comportarse, o...

-O que?

Para ser un experto en fuego, tenia un todo de voz gélido terrorífico. Todabia tenia esa expresión calmada, como si supiera todo lo que iba a pasar y que no había oportunidad contra el.

-Eres demasiado débil para detenerme, así como cualquier otro mago de este lugar. Además, no te debo obediencia ni a ti ni a nadie, solo a Louise, y en vista de que el gordo trataba de burlarse puedo ignorarla para ponerlo en su lugar.-Señaló Hao en vista de que nadie se atrevía a interrumpirlo.-Ademas, no tengo por que obedecer o escuchar a una profesora que no es capaz de controlar a una panda de mocosos.

Silencio absoluto, salvo por los suspiros de Kirche, que murmuraba algo sobre ''amor'' y ''audacia''. -Los nobles son todos siempre iguales en todas partes.-Murmuró sentándose riendo, pero ya no tetricamente, sino en calma alegre y burla.-Hay cosas que no han cambiado nunca en estos 1000 años.

-1000 AÑOS.-Chillaron todos.

-Eres inmortal como los elfos? CUAL ES TU SECRETO? EXIJO QUE...

El noble que empezó eso se vio silenciado por dos hachas apuntando a su garganta, empuñadas por los dos Oni Shikigami enormes, uno azul de un cuerno y otro rojo de dos cuernos.

-Zenki, Goki.-Llamó Hao con una mirada aburrida e infantil.-No os pongáis agresivos. No vale la pena.

Ambos dos asintieron y se esfumaron.

-Respondiendo a eso: Te parezco un elfo?-Preguntó.-Envejezco como todo el mundo, pero puedo controlar las circunstancias de mi reencarnación. Renazco donde quiera cuando quiera(Se que no es así, pero lo cambio un poco) con todo el poder conocimientos y recuerdos que tenia antes. Y no, no se lo voy a enseñar a nadie.

Esto ultimo desanimó a todo el mundo, pero la rubia que se enfadó con Guiche levantó la mano, algo avergonzada.

-Si, existen el infierno y el paraíso.-Dijo con hastío el chaman.

-Como sabias que iba a preguntar?

-Crees que es la primera vez que tengo esta conversación?-Continuad la clase por favor, yo vuelvo a dormir.

La cosa siguió como en el canon, es decir, la gente provocó involuntariamente a Louise cuando la profesora le pidió realizar una transmutación, la clase explotó y hubo que limpiarla. Sin magia. Y Hao tuvo que ayudar.

El caso es que cuando fue a la fuente se encontró a Siesta, que acababa de recoger la ropa.

-Yo, Siesta.-Saludó sonriendo alegre.

La sirvienta lo vio con ojos como platos, con el shock en la cara. Ante la vista de Hao, entonces, se arrodilló ante el como un campesino ante un rey, y empezó a decir.

-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO. POR FAVOR, PERDONEME.-Exclamó aterrorizada.-NO sabia que erais Asakura Hao, por favor, perdone a mi familia, le ayudaremos y...

-OIOIOIOIOIOI...-Interrumpió Hao alzando las manos.-Como diablos sabes que soy Asakura Hao. Infiernos, como sabes ese apellido?

-Yo...Mi bisabuelo murió hace poco. Fue un antiguo enemigo suyo en el segundo torneo en el que participasteis, que logró pasar una prueba para reencarnar junto a la mujer que amaba y conservar parte de sus recuerdos.-Dijo aterrada.-Yo...

-Ahhh...No te preocupes por eso. He de reconocer que en esa época era un chalado y un sociopata. Una habilidad fuera de control me volvió loco y ese fue mi peor momento.-Explicó el.-Me estabilicé y recuperé, ya no odio a los humanos ni tengo interés en volver a ser el Shaman King.

-Eh...Ehhh?-Preguntó muy desconcertada la criada levantando la cabeza.

-Obtuve la capacidad del Reishi siendo niño de un espíritu amigo mio, que me permite leer los corazones de la gente, pero al ver a un fanático que mató a mi madre llamándola demonio y estando rodeado de gente malvada me sobrecargué.-Explicó el anterior Shaman King.-Por ello acabé sintonizado con la oscuridad en los corazones, y hasta que no vi la luz en los humanos y conseguí ganar el torneo no se completó. Además de que no podía desconectarlo: Era como ver las peores atrocidades las 24 horas del día.

-Bu...bueno, es comprensible...Y entonces sus enemigos...

-Yo no tengo por que matar a nadie si no es que atacan primero. O me dan una muy buena razón.

-Ahhh...Gracias a Dios...-Suspiró y sollozó ella de alivio.

-Eh...Las ropas...

-Oh, no...-Gimió. Al asustarse y arrodillarse desparramó todas las ropas por el suelo, que al estar cerca de la fuente estaba lleno de barro.-Ahora tendré que empezar de nuevo...

Hao sonrió y tomó la pastilla de jabón que tenia Siesta.

-Te importa si cojo un trozo de esto?

-Eh? No, adelante, pero para que lo quiere?

-Primero de nada, tuteame de nuevo, o siento realmente estos 1234 años a mis espaldas.-Se burló el, haciendo que Siesta abriera los ojos como platos al oír de su edad. Entonces vio como con su cuchillo cortaba un trozo del jabón y lo colocaba en la palma de su mano.-Y en cuanto a que...

Un símbolo de cinco puntas de luz con los kanji de fuego, tierra, madera, metal y agua apareciendo dentro en sus extremos en luz y el ying y el yang brillando en el centro mientras un par de remolinos se formaban en la fuente se dieron mientras Hao sonreía.

-...voy a mostrarte un pequeño truco.

(Poco después, en las cocinas)

-DELICIOSO.

Hao había, en un instante, limpiado secado y dejado como recién tejidas todas las prendas que se habían ensuciado gracias a una habilidad chamanica. Como recompensa, Siesta lo llevó a comer a las cocinas.

-ME ALEGRO DE QUE TE GUSTE, NUESTRA ESPADA

El que gritaba era Marteau, el chef principal, un cuarentón bastante regordete. Naturalmente, era un plebeyo, pero con su posición de chef principal de la Academia ganaba tanto como un noble de clase baja, algo para sentirse orgulloso. Vestido en prendas simples pero finas, comandaba la cocina con meros movimientos de su mano.

A pesar de su muy respetable posición como chef principal de una academia mágica para nobles, Marteau no era para nada arrogante, y lo que era más sorprendente, no apreciaba ni a la magia ni a los nobles. Claro, que al saber que Hao era propenso a ponerlos en su lugar y que tenia una magia muy distinta le cayó bien.

Llamaba a Hao, en virtud de la espada y OverSoul de Samurai que había usado para vencer a Guiche, por el apelativo de 'Nuestra Espada' y lo trataba como a un rey.

-¡Está a años luz de la bazofia que me dan!

En esto, Marteau se aproximó, blandiendo un cuchillo de cocina en una mano.

-Por supuesto. Esto es lo que les servimos a los chavales nobles.

-No puedo creer que sea esto lo que comen todos los días…

Marteau resopló sonoramente ante el comentario de Hao.

-Por supuesto, ellos usan magia. Levantan castillos enteros del barro, conjuran gemas increíbles, incluso controlan dragones, ya ves tú. Pero date cuenta, crear estos platos tan exquisitos es una especie de magia. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Hao?

-Totalmente- asintió Hao.

-¡Sí señor! ¡Eres un buen hombre!

Puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hao.

-¡Éste es Nuestra Espada! ¡Déjame plantar un beso en tu frente! ¡Venga! ¡Insisto!

-Preferiría que no. Y Además, mi maestro, el primero, dijo algo parecido: No importa cuantas técnicas o poder tengamos. El arte y la voluntad, y la cocina podría ser un arte, es algo que ningún poder mas que nosotros mismos puede lograr.- dijo Hao.

-Un hombre sabio.

-Era un espíritu Ogro en realidad.-Se rió.-Pero un gran tipo. La verdad es que se parecia mucho a usted en carácter.

-BWAHAHAHA...Es un honor, Nuestra Espada.

-Oye, por que me llamáis así?

-¡Cortaste en pedazos el golem de un mago! ¿No lo entiendes?

-Supongo.-Dijo Hao sin comprender bien. Para el no era gran cosa, claro que aprendió del mejor espadachín.

-Oye, ¿dónde aprendiste a usar la espada? Dime dónde me pueden enseñar a blandir una espada así.

-Eh...Pues no aprendí realmente por métodos comunes.-Dijo el desconcertándole.-Antes, cuando apenas tenia poder, Amidamaru luchaba usando mi cuerpo. Es un gran espadachín, y a base de ir siendo poseído, entrenar, y las batallas, acabé aprendiendo su estilo.

-Amidamaru? Poseer?

-El espíritu que usé para encantar la espada. Amidamaru.

Ante el reclamo de su amo, en una llamarada azul fantasmal, el samurái de pelo plateado y piernas translúcidas apareció, asustándoles a todos.

-FA...FANTASMA.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, es amigo. No es así, Amidamaru?

-El fantasma es bueno? ENTONCES ES BIEN RECIBIDO MUAHAHA...-Se rió el chef.-Y dime, como aprendiste tu sobre la espada?

-Nací en tiempos difíciles, y yo y mi mejor amigo quedamos huérfanos. Pasamos hambre y teníamos muchos problemas con los bandidos.-Relató Amidamaru.-Por ello, luchaba contra ellos, y con suerte las primeras veces, viví y fui ganando experiencia y acabé creando este estilo y haciéndome mas fuerte. Aprendí sobre la marcha. Mi amigo, Mosuke,se convirtió en el mejor herrero de todos, siendo el creador de la espada Harusame que empuñé, y de la harusame mas reciente que empuña el amo Hao.

-¡HAHAHAHA...Suerte y experiencia!-Repitió el chef.-¡Esto es lo que se llama un verdadero maestro! ¡Nunca alardean de su habilidad! ¡Mirad y aprended! ¡Un verdadero maestro nunca alardea!

El chef se volvió hacia Siesta.

-¡Siesta!- llamó.

Siesta, que había estado contemplando la escena animadamente, respondió con alegría.

-¿Si?

-¡Tráele a nuestro héroe algo de lo mejor de Albión! Y TODOS. Traed ofrendas de comida para sus espiritus.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y cogiendo una botella de vino del armario de la cosecha solicitada, llenó la copa de Hao con él. Siesta miraba encantada cómo la cara de Hao se iba poniendo cada vez más roja a causa del vino y sus espiritus se reian todos. Zenki y Goki, siendo Oni Shikigami podían tomar pequeñas cantidades de alcohol y alimentos, aplacando su furia y siendo amigables con los cocineros(Si hay algo capaz de volverte amigo de un Oni, es darle carne y alcohol). Estos acontecimientos se repetían casi cotidianamente.

Hao visitaba la cocina a menudo, Marteau sentía cada vez más simpatía por él, y el respeto que Siesta sentía se acrecentaba aún más al ver lo bien que trataba a todos. Le costaba creer que hubiese sido prácticamente un demonio.


	3. Chapter 3

Hao no entendía bien el por que, pero parecía que las clases se habían vuelto mas cortas, aunque no es como si le importara. Pero los estudiantes empezaron a pasar mas tiempo con sus familiares, tratando de hacerles realizar trucos o filigranas de espectáculo. Incluso Louise, ahora que estaban en su habitación, no hacia mas que preocuparse y murmurando sobre algo que Hao pudiese usar para impresionar.

-Louise, por dios, calmate, respira y dime lo que pasa.

-MAS RESPETO. Y es porque en un par de días viene su alteza, la princesa Henrietta de Tristain llega a la Academia a presenciar la exposición de Familiares, donde se decide cual de los nuevos es el mas extraordinario.

-Por eso me pides que haga algo impresionante?-Preguntó Hao pensativo.-Bueno, está el Shikigami, puedo usar el Kooni a parte de Zenki y Goki. Podría crear un campo de hielo, o quizás con Mic...

-En serio...Lo mas impresionante que se te ocurra...

-Lo mas impresionante que puedo hacer reduciría este lugar a cenizas, Louise...

-Oh, vamos, no puedes realmente tener...

Pero Hao ya no la escuchaba, solo se quedó mirando el pequeño puñal de piedra que le dió Ryu. La idea era darle la Futsu no Mitama, pero el Gran Espiritu intervino. Al llegar se convirtió en un puñal mas pequeño con una brujula en la hoja.

Obviamente señalaba donde estaba la Futsu no Mitama, lo cual quería decir que estaba en este mundo ya. Entonces...Por que se volvía loca la brujula?

"Puede que el furyoku en el aire por la magia interfiera." Pensó Hao. Era una frecuencia modificada después de todo.

-No te preocupes por eso.-Dijo Hao muy calmado.- Algo haremos.

-COMO QUE ALGO?

-No se preocupe y calmese, Louise-sama. -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas mientras Louise a sus espaldas se sentía paralizada, viendo que Bason le había paralizado el cuerpo accidentalmente.-Siempre que Hao-sama dice eso las cosas van bien.

-Pero...

-Kuru.-Dijo Kororo, flotando en el aire llevando su hoja de Fuki.

-CLARO, ESO ES.- Exclamó Hao.- Kororo, eres un genio.

-KURU.

-Vale, un Kuropokuru.-Accedió el

-Como la entiendes?

-Las pocas veces que habla sabe hacerse entender a quien quiere hablarle.-Sonrió Hao.

Un ruido en la ventana alertó a los tres presentes en la habitación. Una figura encapuchada saltó desde fuera, un mago obviamente teniendo en cuenta que era un piso muy alto.

-Bueno, esto sin duda será interesante.-Murmuró Hao.

La figura se giró al oírle, pero pronto se quedó inmovilizada, sin atreverse a mover un musculo, al ver a dos ogros oni, uno rojo y otro azul verdoso, Zenki y Goki, amenazandola con un garrote y un hacha, bloqueando con sus cuerpos todo movimiento.

-Quien eres y oir que te cuelas sigilosamente en una habitacion ajena?-Preguntó Hao mirandola intensamente.

-Hao...Trató de calmarlo Louise, pero, como si huviese oido algo que ella no, Hao relajó su mirada y sonrió.

-Vaya, asi que es eso. Mis disculpas.-Dijo sonriendo despreocupado, desconcertando a las dos feminas en la habitacion. Nadie habia dicho nada, asi que...De que hablaba?- Zenki, Goki. Soltadla.

Asintiendo en silencio, los dos ogros se desvanecieron, dejando solo dos talismanes de papel que volaron hacia las manos de Hao, quien se los guardó.

-Espero que perdone mi rudeza, aunque parecia sospechosa en su momento.-Dijo el chaman.-Sin rencores? Señorita Princesa Henrietta de Tristain?

-Que? Princesa?-Preguntó en shock la pelirosa.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo...Louise.-Saludó la princesa, revelando su cara bajando la capucha, revelando que ya habia superado la sorpresa.-Interrumpo algo?

-LO LAMENTO POR LA OSADIA DE MI FAMILIAR, ALTEZA.-Exclamó inclinándose y mirando mal a Hao.-Inclina-te tu también, idiota.

-Por que?-Preguntó el.-Ni siquiera soy del pais. Ya bastante he hecho disculpandome.

-Tu...

-Has dicho que es tu familiar, Louise?-Dijo sorprendida la princesa.

-A...así es.

-Levantate, por favor. Resulta vergonzoso para mi que mi mejor amiga se incline así ante mi en privado.

-Mejor amiga? AHH...Ahora lo entiendo.-Dijo chocando el puño en su palma en martillo dándose cuenta de los detalles.-Por eso estabas tan frenética con que haga algo impresionante mañana, no quieres quedar mal ante ella.

-Ca...CALLATE.

-La verdad, durante un momento pensé que erais amantes.-Se rió la princesa, divirtiéndose con el sonrojo y balbuceo de vergüenza de su amiga de la infancia.-Señor familiar, que eran esas dos criaturas.

-Hm? Criaturas? Zenki y Goki?-Preguntó Hao.- Son espiritus de clase Ogro-Demonio que puedo controlar.

-Espi...Usa magia espiritual como los elfos?

-Nunca he visto un elfo en mi vida para compararlo, y mira que he vivido.-Dijo despreocupadamente el chaman.- Yo lo llamo Chamanismo, lo que me convierte en un Chaman.

-Chaman...Asi que es usted de quien se habla ultimamente.-Dijo impresionada.

-Si, podria decirse.

-Y como ha sabido quien era antes de que me descubriera o me presentara?

-Ese es mi pequeño secreto.-Sonrió el.

-Amo Hao. Se trata de "Eso"?-Preguntó Amidamaru.- Hace mucho que no lo usaba.

-Porque estuve mucho tiempo muerto, Amidamaru.-Explicó sonriendo, asustando a la princesa, tanto al ver a sus espiritus(Solo a Amidamaru, Bason y Kororo) tras de el como al oir que estuvo muerto.-Oh, no se asuste por mis espiritus, son amigos, y en su mayoria amables.

-Y que hay de Zenki y Goki?-Preguntó Louise.

-Dije en su mayoria. Ellos son leales amigos y sirvientes. Pero no son muy amables.

"Al menos no estando sobrios" Resonó una voz por la abitacion gravemente.

"Callate Zenki." Espetó otra. "Tu actuas Muy parecido al Chef cuando ambos estais borrachos."

-Son muy asi, disculpadlos.-Dijo con una gota a lo anime en la nuca Hao.

Louise por su parete se preguntaba el alcance del poder de su familiar. Y del espiritu del fuego, del que sabia que apenas habia visto una chispa.

-Di...Disculpe, señor familiar...-Comenzó dudosa la princesa Henrietta.-Co...como es eso de que usted ha estado muerto?

-Eh? Ah, bueno, vera...-Dijo rascándose la mejilla sonriendo.-Yo hace mucho tiempo cree(N/A: No se si lo creó Hao, pero hagamos que si) y completé un ritual chamanico llamado Taizan Fukune, que me permite controlar por completo las circumstancias de mi propio renacimiento. Literalmente vuelvo de entre los muertos renaciendo cuando quiero donde quiero y en la familia que quiero siempre que quiera. Llevo haciendolo mas de 1000 años. Soy un completo inmortal ya que no evito la muerte, la acepto y la aprovecho reiniciando mi vida.

Los ojos de la reina empezaron a dar vueltas y a marearse mientras asimilaba todo murmurando "Inmortal...espiritus...1000 años..." Llegando a tener que sentarse.

Henrietta se sentó en la cama de Louise y tras respirar un rato asimilándolo todo pudo calmarse.

-Gracias. Nunca me dijo su nombre, señor Familiar.

-Mi nombre es Hao.-Dijo con su calma, ni fría ni agitada de siempre, solo la típica que llevaba normalmente que calmaba todo el ambiente, como cuando decía "Todo ira bien" o "Algo se podrá hacer".- Asakura Hao

-Asakura?-Preguntó desconcertada Louise.

-El nombre de mi familia. Donde yo vengo se pronuncia primero el apellido y segundo el nombre.

-En tal caso, señor Hao.-Saludó ella.-Le deseo buena suerte en la exposición. Solo quería ver a Louise tras tanto tiempo...Y desearle la mejor de las suertes.

-No se preocupe, se exactamente que hacer.

–

–

–

Finalmente llegó el dia de la exposición de familiares, es decir, la mañana siguiente.

-Ahora llega el turno de la señorita Louise du La Valiere.-Anunció el profesor Colbert.-Y su familiar, el joven Hao.

Los susurros llenaron las gradas ante el escenario. Un familiar humano? Inaudito, aunque pronto empezaron los comentarios y las risas. No había ninguna desaparición entre los nobles, asi que sin duda solo era un plebeyo.

Justo cuando empezaron a decir que ahí terminaría la gloria de la sangre Valiere y la princesa iba a levantarse para silenciarles, un poderoso rugido resonó por toda la zona, silenciando y paralizando a todo el mundo.

Un destello de luz amarilla cruzó a toda velocidad, golpeando a los mas vocales con los comentarios antes de caer en el centro del escenario. Se trataba de Hao, Henrietta le reconoció, pero había algo diferente. Para empezar, manchar circulares gruesas irregulares, como aros se extendían por toda su piel visible como tatuajes a la vez que su iris y pupila eran felinos y afilados, segundo llevaba una especie de garras en los dedos y tercero, había una luz brumosa rodeándole, formando una forma felina, majestuosa y potente en su cuerpo, sujetándolo en cuatro patas con una cola incluso moviéndose, y llevando a Louise a su espalda.

Cuando la maga bajó, alzó las mandíbulas abiertas a la vez que la cabeza felina existiendo alrededor de la suya y el mismo rugido bestial resonó mientras las manchas desaparecían, sus ojos volvían a la normalidad y el aura bestial y cuerpo de energía desaparecían, saliendo una bola de luz amarilla con forma de cabeza de felino de su pecho al levantarse mostrando sus ojos normales de nuevo.

-Buff...La transformación en jaguar es mas difícil de lo que parece o lo que explicó Chocolove.-Dijo secándose la frente.-Muchas gracias, Mic.

La bola ronroneo antes de desaparecer en uno de sus amuletos.

-Bueno, mi nombre, señores "Nobles".-Dijo con burla.- Es Hao. Experto en Chamanismo, o como lo llamáis, magia de los espíritus. El tipo y su ama, de los cuales os burlabais hace un segundo...Pero no venimos a cuestionar vuestra educación, no?

No tuvieron tiempo a indignarse, que sacó una especie de tótem talismán y una especie de ser diminuto resplandeciente en su otra mano.

-Venimos a mostrar que puedo hacer. Kororo, Posesión, OverSoul en Ikupasui.- Dijo llevando al ser e introduciéndolo en el talismán, produciéndose un segundo una pequeña luz., haciéndoles cerrar los ojos.

Al abrirlos, vieron que una especie de cara de lechuza de energía de hielo azul y blanco resplandeciente cubría la mano y el talismán de Hao, mientras el aire parecía bajar de temperatura drásticamente, y una hoja de espada de energía se extendía desde el pico de la lechuza

-Niike Fuike Kiroro.-Anunció Hao, blandiendo esa espada.-Esta espada baja la temperatura y lo congela todo. Y combinado con mi técnica, puedo transformar el jardín en un páramo helado.

Alzó la espada sobre el y lanzó varios cortes azules, que lo congelaron todo, formando pequeñas estatuas vegetales pero en general mostrando la perfecta pista de patinaje.

-No hay quejas imagino.

BOOOMMM...

Un golpe realmente fuerte resonó por todo el recinto.

Un gran boquete se había abierto en un muro que aun soltaba nubes de polvo mientras un brazo gigante conectado a un cuerpo enorme y pétreo salia de ahí, con una figura en la mano.

-UN GOLEM.-Gritó alguien.

-ASALTO.

-LADRON, ES FOUQUET. FOUQUET LA TIERRA DESMORONADA.

-GUARDIA, A LAS ARMAS.-Gritó una mujer armada con una espada y en armadura.

"Presiento que se me va a decir que haga algo" Pensó Hao.

-Y TU, MAGO EXTRAÑO.-Espetó.-A QUE ESPERAS.

-Disculpa, que?

-Hay que detener al ladrón.

-VENGA, HAO.-Exclamó Louise, agarrándolo y corriendo tras el golem.

-Que? PERO LOUISE, NI SIQUIERA ENTIENDO DE QUE VA ESTO.

Pero entonces, Hao vio algo y se enfureció. Un puñal grueso de piedra, en las manos de la persona que montaba el golem. Sabia quien era, pero le daba igual.

-HAO, A QUE ESPE...?

No pudo terminar la pregunta.

Hao había dado un salto en el aire, ascendiendo con rabia en la cara. Ignorando por completo el puño gigante que se avecinaba sobre el.

Sacó dos amuletos de papel y...

CRASH

El brazo del golem se había destrozado.

-Posesión en armadura. OverSoul en amuleto Shikigami.-Pronunció un Hao, rodeado de placas de color azul oscuro verdoso formando una fornida armadura, con un casco en forma de ogro de varios cuernos, y una faja de piel de tigre.-Armadura defensiva. Zenki: Oni no Yoroi(Armadura del Oni).

Lo unico sin armadura eran sus brazos, pero sacó la Harusame, sin hoja, y una luz roja rodeó los brazos del furioso Chaman, formando cilindros de placas de acero negro enrojecido, Con los puños convertidos en dos garrotes Kanabou enormes cada uno.

-Posesion, Goki en Shikigami y Harusame. Posesión ofensiva, Oversoul de Armadura. Goki: Oni no Kanabou(Garrote del Oni).

Fouquet movió el brazo del golem, dispuesto a aplastar al joven, pero este solo movió su brazo garrote, aplastando en polvo el brazo y el torso del gigante de roca, destrozándolo partiéndolo en dos.

-Devuelvemela...-Siseó furioso.-DEVUELVEME A FUTSU NO MITAMA.

Alzó sus ambos brazo garrote sobre su cabeza, y ambos se fusionaron y crecieron, formando un único garrote con pinchos sobre su cabeza, bajándolo en un garrotazo descendente, aplastando del todo al golem, pero huyendo Fouquet.

No le importaba, sabia el plan, y recuperaría la espada.

-HE LOGRADO EL PUÑAR DEL OGRO. AHORA NADIE ME PUEDE VENCER.-Gritó antes de desaparecer.

Hao entonces deshizo su Oversoul. El viejo tenia mucho que explicar.


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA A TODOS.

He estado un tiempo ocupado, una mudanza, ok? Así que esto tardó mas de lo previsto(Cuando pude ponerme no habia internet T-T Me lo pusieron hoy)

El caso es que finalmente está aquí el nuevo capi. Voy a probar de hacer dos capítulos por semana(No, no de este fic, del total), así que ahora me pongo con el siguiente.

Muchas gracias a todos por los ánimos, y espero que disfrutéis y le deis al review.

Chao.

–

–

–

"Dejamos de pelear entre nosotros cuando nos fijamos en que tenemos las mismas necesidades."

–

–

–

Los profesores de la Academia de Magia que se reunieron dentro de la cámara estaban sin palabras al ver el inmenso agujero de la pared.

La inscripción en la pared hecha por Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronada lo decía todo:

"Tengo la Espada Sagrada. Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronada".

Ese era un tesoro misterioso, pero muy muy valioso y de gran poder. Esto no era admisible.

Llegados a este punto, los profesores de la academia sólo podían murmurar y susurrar:

-¡Es ese ladrón que ha dejado limpios a los nobles, Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronada! ¡Qué atrevimiento robar a la academia!

-¿Qué hacían los guardias?

-Incluso si los guardias hubiesen estado cerca, son inútiles. ¡Son sólo campesinos! Y hablando de eso, ¿qué noble se suponía que hacía la ronda ayer?

La señorita Chevreuse estaba ansiosa. Se suponía que era ella la que estaba de guardia en ese momento.

-¿Pero quién podría robar a la academia?- pensó mientras miraba la exibicion en vez de estar junto a la puerta de la cámara como todos los nobles debían hacer cuando les tocaba la guardia.

Uno de los profesores la señaló inmediatamente y dijo:

-¡Señorita Chevreuse! ¡Se suponía que sería usted quien haría guardia ! ¿Tengo razón?

La señorita Chevreuse rompió a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho… muchísimo… Yo solo...Quería ver los esfuerzos de mis alumnos...-Sollozó ella.

-Incluso si inundara la academia de lágrimas, ¿volvería el báculo? ¿O va a pagar por él?

-Pero… pero acabo de terminar de pagar mi casa- la señorita se arrodilló y sollozó.

Justo en ese momento, el Viejo Osmond habló.

-Oh… este no es el mejor momento para ser rudo con las damas, ¿verdad?

El profesor que había reprochado a la Señorita Chevreuse contestó:

-Pero, Osmond, ¡la señorita Chevreuse falló en su cometido! ¡Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama cuando debería haber estado de guardia!

El Viejo Osmond cogió afablemente su larga barba mientras miraba al estirado y tembloroso profesor.

-Hmmm… ¿cuál era tu nombre?

-¡Es Gimli! ¿Ya se le ha olvidado?

-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Gimli! Bueno, señor Gimli, no te enfades. Siendo sinceros, ¿cuántos de vosotros pueden decir que siempre están en sus puestos cuando tienen una misión o un cometido?

Los profesores se miraron unos a otros y bajaron sus cabezas avergonzados. Reinó el silencio.

-Bueno, esta es la situación en la que nos encontramos. Hablando de responsabilidad, creo que todos los presentes, incluyéndome a mí, tienen que ser culpables de este incidente. ¿Por qué pensamos que un ladrón no podría nunca atacar la academia? ¿Es acaso porque el número de magos que tenemos nos da la seguridad de que no seremos atacados? Este pensamiento es totalmente equivocado- el Viejo Osman miró el agujero en la pared y continuó-. Fue nuestra complacencia lo que le dio a Fouquet el coraje para atacar, y robar la Espada de la Luz. Todos somos responsables.

La señorita Chevreuse miró al Viejo Osman con gratitud y dijo:

-¡Oh! ¡Osmond, señor Osmond! Gracias por su benevolencia. De ahora en adelante, lo trataré como si fuese mi padre.

-Sin embargo hay hechos que no cambian en esto.-Dijo la princesa, presente en la reunion al ser la mayor figura de autoridad de ayer.-Fouquet ha robado la Espada Sagrada, y quien sabe que podrá hacer semejante criminal con ella si la historia es cierta.

-Hmmm...Es un asunto peliagudo.-Murmuró el anciano.

Entonces se empezó a oír un alboroto y varios gritos por el pasillo tras la puerta, un joven clamando por entrar, y los guardias de la reina le bloqueaban, inútilmente.

Se oyeron también varios golpes. A Louise diciéndole a alguien que se detuviera y a una chica de acento germaniano alabar a la voz masculina.

-FUERA DE MI CAMINO, GUSANOS.

-HAO; CALMATE.

-Calmarse? Tu crees que tiene pinta de calmarse?

-OIGAN, NO PUEDEN PASAR.

-HE DICHO FUERA..

Un cuerpo salió volando derribando la puerta, impulsado por un puñetazo dado por un brazo gigante materializándose de la nada en una llamarada suspendida en el aire, un brazo de aspecto de armadura extraña con símbolos.

Solo un brazo, pero gigantesco y con una gran fuerza que dejó quemaduras considerables en los guardias y en los escombros del agujero donde antes estaba la puerta.

-Anciano.-Siseó muy muy cabreado Hao, que era quien, de nuevo, con sus poderes, había causado un alboroto.-Tienes mucho que explicar.¿Como estaba aquí Futsu no Mitama, la reliquia del clan Asakura? EXPLICATE.

-Futsu no Mitama? Me temo que no te entiendo muchacho.

-NO TE HAGAS EL...

-HAO, BASTA.-Chilló Louise interrumpiéndolo.- Estas ante todos los profesores y ante la princesa, controla-te, ya has montado mucho escandalo derribando a sus guardias.

-Todos mis guardias?-Preguntó claramente impresionada la princesa.

-A...Así es, Alteza.-Respondió avergonzada una de las guardias.-Lamento nuestra...

-NO. Es culpa mía.-Exclamó Louise arrodillándose.-Yo debí controlar mejor a mi familiar. Si ha de castigar a alguien...

-Castigar?-Interrumpió la heredera.-No, por dios. Esto es normal, con el poder que ha mostrado...

Agnes, la jefa de la guardia de su Alteza miró con odio al Chamán. Lo que mas odiaba en el mundo eran los magos de fuego, y el poder de este chico era digno de su atención..y de ser detestado. No habia duda de que ese brazo salido de las llamas era magia de fuego muy poderosa.

-Alteza.-Comenzó Agnes.-No se si debamos confiar en...

-Agnes. Ahora no.-Frenó la princesa.-Señor Hao: Podría decirnos que lo tiene tan alterado? Que es Futsu no Mitama?

El Chamán se quedó mirando a la princesa y al anciano unos segundos, como mirando en sus almas, antes de relajarse y calmarse un poco.

-Veo que realmente no lo sabéis. Futsu no Mitama es la espada de piedra similar a un puñal que ha sido robada.

-Eso es increíble. Yo relataré el resto, muchacho.-Dijo serio el anciano dando una calada a su pipa. Solo para ser interrumpido por Hao.

-Muchacho?-Preguntó el Chamán.

-Aun si tienes mas de 1000 años...-Dijo el anciano aspirando de nuevo de esa pipa, sorprendiendo a todos los que no lo sabían, es decir, tres profesores, y toda la guardia de palacio, que miraron con ojos como platos al joven no tan joven.- No esperaras que llame viejo a alguien que no los aparenta. La espada la obtuve cuando era muy joven, a penas un adolescente recién salido de esta academia y aprendiz del anterior director. Estaba apunto de ser devorado por un dragón tras perder mi varita. Un hombre anciano, de ropas extrañas me salvó, usando dicha espada en una forma que parecía la cabeza de un demonio, que convocaba una hoja de energía casi llameante en su inestabilidad.

Hao le miró con ojos como platos ante esta declaración.

-Cuanto hace de eso y que pasó con el?-Preguntó ansioso.

-Murió unas horas después, aparentemente era ya muy viejo. De eso hace ya 60 años.

"La fecha coincide aproximadamente."

-Amidamaru.-Llamó Hao. En una llamarada de fuego fatuo azul, el espíritu del samurái apareció, asustando a la mayoría de los presentes. Aunque no se pusieron a ser dominados por el pánico, al saber ya de su "Magia de espíritus" y era lógico que no tendría un espíritu que no pudiese controlar.- Es como paso?

-Si amo Hao.

-Por que le preguntas al guerrero?-Preguntó Colbert.

-Hm? Bueno, por aquella época el era el Mochirei o espíritu acompañante o guardian del que fue tu salvador, y lo acompañó al mas aya cuando murió.

-Como? Lo conocías? Quien era? Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre.- Cuestionó el director.

-Su nombre era Asakura Hana.-Respondió Hao, para luego, con sus siguientes palabras alterar a todos los presentes excepto sus espíritus, incluso abriendo como platos los ojos de la princesa.- Y el era mi hijo.

En mitad de estos murmullos, la señorita Longueville apareció finalmente.

-¡Señorita Longueville! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Algo terrible ha sucedido!- dijo el señor Colbert, ansioso.

La señorita Longueville le habló al Viejo Osmond con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¡Lamento mucho llegar tarde! Estaba investigando algo. Así que...

-¿Investigando?

-Sí. Cuando desperté esta mañana había ya mucha conmoción, así que fui a la cámara y vi la inscripción dejada por Fouquet en la pared. Supe que el conocido ladrón había dado un nuevo golpe. Así pues, inmediatamente comencé mis investigaciones.

Hao, solo la miró, escrutandola como habia hecho hace un momento con el director y la princesa, gravandose en sus ojos pocos segundos despues una rabia increible, aunque pocos se dieron cuenta de ello(Los cuales retrocedieron). Longueville y Colbert no estaban entre ellos.

-Eres realmente eficiente, señorita Longueville- el señor Colbert preguntó de nuevo con un tono apremiante-. ¿Pero conseguiste descubrir algo al final?

-Sí, creo que he descubierto el escondite de Fouquet.

-¿Qué?- habló el señor Colbert sorprendido-. ¿De dónde has conseguido esa información, señorita Longueville?

-De acuerdo con los plebeyos de alrededor, varios han visto lo que parecía ser una persona vistiendo una capa con capucha negra entrando en una casa abandonada en el bosque de aquí cerca. Creo que esa persona es probablemente Fouquet y que esa casa abandonada es probablemente su guarida.

Louise tras oír eso exclamó:

-¿Una capa con capucha negra? No hay error posible, debe de ser Fouquet.

El Viejo Osmond también se emocionó y preguntó:

-¿A cuánto está de aquí?

-A pie llevaría medio día llegar, pero a caballo aproximadamente cuatro horas.

-¡Debemos informar a la Corte Imperial ahora mismo! ¡Debemos pedir refuerzos del ejército imperial!- el señor Colbert volvió a alzar la voz.

El Viejo Osmond sacudió la cabeza y miró a Colbert con un vigor que no era de esperar en un anciano y gritó:

-¡Loco! ¡Para cuando llevemos el informe a la corte imperial, Fouquet ya estará en la otra punta del mundo! ¡Además, si no podemos solucionar este pequeño problema nosotros mismos, no nos merecemos el título de nobles! Puesto que la Espada ha sido robado de la academia, es la responsabilidad de la academia recuperar la Espada. Nosotros solitos. Por favor, Alteza, permitanos restaurar nuestro honor.

La señorita Longueville sonrió, como si hubiese estado esperando esa respuesta. El Viejo Osmond tosió un momento, y comenzó a reclutar voluntarios.

-Bueno, vamos a organizar un equipo de búsqueda para encontrar a Fouquet. Aquellos que quieran unirse, que levanten las varitas.

Todos los nobles se miraron unos a otros, pero ninguno levantó la varita.

-¿Nadie? Qué raro. ¿Nadie quiere ser conocido como el héroe que capturó a Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronada?

-Eso no será necesario.-Dijo Hao, que se habia calmado y tenia su tipico tono de voz, sonriente, pero frio y sin emociones, mientras caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la secretaria y la agaró por el cuello.

-HAO.-Exclamó Louise.-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? SUELTALA.

-No.-Respondió estoico el Chaman de pelo largo.-Hay algo que no dije: Puedo leer las mentes.

Esto silenció a todos. Podia leer sus mentes? Sus secretos, pensamientos privados...No estaban a salvo?

-No os preocupeis. Hace tiempo no lo podia controlar, pero ahora si, y me mantengo fuera del cerebro de la gente. Pero parecia sospechosa y la leí.-Explicó.-Ella es Fouquet.

La salá miró con los ojos como platos a la secretaria. Realmente podia ser...

Como unica respuesta, la peliverde sacó la varita y lanzó un rápido hechizo en las rocas del despacho.

Hubo un gran estruendo y una explosion de polvo.

Cuando se disipó, la torre del despacho del director habia desaparecido. Por suerte, solo los guardias y los presentes en el despacho estaban en la torre, y todos vieron su caida amortiguada por un colchon de aire conjurado por Tabitha.

Excepto cinco personas.

Primera, Longueville o Fouquet, quien usó la magia en la piedra de la torre para transformarla en un golem gigante, incluso mas grande que el que usó para robar la espada.

Segundo, Siesta, la criada, que tendia la ropa a los pies de la torre cuando se dió el conjuro y Fouquet la tomó de reen al haber observado que era cercana a Hao.

Tercero, la princesa, que era sin duda un rehen valioso, que estaba atrapada en la misma mano del golem que la criada.

Cuarto, Louise, que habia sido agarrada a medio vuelo por Hao.

Y finalmente, en quinto lugar, pero ni de lejos por ello menos importante, el mismo Hao. Que volaba. Habia usado su collar de pluma de halcon como Medio, usando el alama de Taka, el halcon, y creó con ello dos alas en su espalda y hombros como lo hizo Silver hace mucho para volar.

Esto dejaba medio en shock a los presentes. Sabiendo del poder que tenia(Aunque no sabian tanto como creían) y con esas alas casi parecia un angel castigador.

-Vaya vaya...-Dijo burlona Longueville, quitandose las gafas y soltandose el pelo, que por alguna razón se aclaró un poco por ello.-Esa es una imagen interesante, señor familiar.

-Claro, y que a una mujer le cambie el color de pelo en tres segundos es de lo mas comun.-Replicó el Chaman.

-Hao-sama...-Dijo Siesta descubriendo al fin donde estaba, observando al chico ahora alado aterrizar lentamente cargando a Louise.-Que...? HAO-SAMA, AYUDENOS.

-Bromeas?-Preguntó la princesa justo tocando a ella, en la mano cerrada del golem, justo a un metro de la ladrona en el hombro del mismo.- No importa que tipo de magia de espiritus use, no hay forma de que pueda con este monstruo de piedra hechizado. AGNES. NO HAGAS NADA, NO QUIERO QUE OS HAGAIS DAÑO.

-ALTEZA.-Llamó la guardia.

-PRINCESA, NO SE ASUSTE.-Gritó Louise

-Bueno, eso es bastante acertado.-Expresó la criada.-Yo no se mucho sobre el mismo, pero si se algo...

Las palabras que siesta dijo despues resonaron en los oidos de todos.

-El demonio Hao, el diablo de fuego que lo reduce todo a cenizas.-Expresó ella.- Facilmente podria reducir a polvo esta escuela. El inmortal que vuelve de la muerte cada vez mas fuerte.

-Ma, ma, suena muy melodramatico si lo pones así no?-Dijo el mencionado con su tipica sonrisa. Luego sacó su puñal de piedra, similar a Futsu no Mitama.-Sabes que es esto, Matilda?

-No...NO ME LLAMES ASÍ:

-Lo interpreto como un no.-Se burló.-Esto es la esencia parcial cristalizada de Futsu no Mitama, que actua como una brujula señalando hacia donde está. Hace un rato he mandado un Shikigami a buscarla, solo faltaba el ladrón.

Entonces observaron definitivamente la aparente aguja de brujula en el centro de la hoja de piedra, girando como loca.

Entonces una especie de rayo de luz apareció, una esfera luminosa veloz.

Al detenerse era un chibi oni translucido azul esferico, con una hoja dentro y haciendo una pose militar, cargando un puñal de piedra. Dicho puñal se deshizo y se fusionó con la brujula, reformando el puñal.

Era Futsu no Mitama.

-Gracias.-Dijo tomandola y disipando al Oni.- Segundo, Futsu no Mitama es solo un Medio, un simple objeto sin poder, una espada de piedra que se usa para canalizar espiritus, es decir, inutil sin chamanismo o magia de espiritus.

La rabia de Fouquet aumentaba por segundos.

-Y ahora, voy a detenerte. Amidamaru, mostremos el verdadero poder de Futsu no Mitama, Modo Hitodama.- Llamó Hao, convocando la esfera de energia azul en su mano mientras extendia la hoja del mango de la Harusame.- Oversoul de doble Medium: Harusame, y a la vez, Futsu no Mitama.  
>FWOSSHHH.<p>

Un gran flash de luz cegadora les dejó un instante con la vista en blanco. Al recuperarla, vieron algo impresionante.

Una espada.

Una katana enorme que señalaba con la gigantesca punta al firmamento, oscurecido por el resplandor de la gargantuesca hoja hecha como de luz azul purpureo y blanca, con la guarda hecha de placas rojas.

-Espiritu de la espada.-Recitó Hao, que la blandia por el mango formado en Futsu no Mitama con ojos y mirada intensos y penetrantes y cara totalmente seria.-Amida Ryu, Mumumyoyakumu.

Y bajó la espada, dando un solo tajo. En otro flash de luz, terminando en un instante, el mundo se iluminó normalmente de nuevo. El golem garagntuesco se volvió polvo, Foquet tenia varias heridas leves e impactos que le causaron un KO, y Hao deshizo el Oversoul, volviendo a estar en su mano la katana y la espada de piedra. En dos humaredas de luz verde y roja, Zenki y Goki se materializaron, agarrando a la princesa y a la criada, impidiendoles caer y dejandolas suavemente en el suelo.

-Una poderosa técnica ofensiva, que hiere solo al objetivo en la medida que yo desee, y que destruye la magia.-Dijo, cambiando Furyoku por magia. De esa forma entenderían, además, la magia era fruto de usar el Oversoul con sus almas en sus propios cerebros de forma instintiva, así que era igual de vulnerable.- Esto no ha sido ni un 10% de mi poder. Recuerda-lo si decides atacar de nuevo a mis amigos.

Hizo desaparecer la hoja de la katana Harusame y la guardó. Señaló a Osmond con la espada de piedra y dijo.

-Esta es una reliquia familiar. Te importa si me la quedo?

-Aun si dijera que me importa, no podríamos impedirlo.

-Tienes razón. De todas formas es inútil para vosotros.-Dijo guardando la espada de piedra en el cartucho donde llevaba la brújula antes.-Una mera baratija de exposición.

-OI, QUE FUE ESO?-Exclamó la lider de la guardia.-PODRIAS HABER HERIDO A LA PRINCESA.

-Eres sorda o solo idiota? Ese ataque solo hiere al objetivo, que no era la princesa.

-Señor Hao.-Llamó Henrieta.-La criada os llamó Hao-sama y todos esos apodos. Por que?

-Bueno, soy el mejor con el fuego. Y hace mas de mil años empezé con una racha psicotica, el ver a mi madre asesinada, la codicia humana destruyendolo todo y que mi lectura de mentes me mostrara la neutralidad o la parte mas oscura de los seres humanos no me hizo una hermanita de la caridad.-Explicó despreocupadamente.- Despues de ver durante tiempo, llegué a una conclusion: La raza humana era una plaga, un cancer que contaminaba el mundo y la vida, y las almas de todo lo viviente. Para salvar el conjunto...Me decidí a destruir la humanidad.

Esto heló a todos los presentes. Si realmente se lo proponia, sin duda no habria oportunidad.

-Pero como hacerlo? Me dije. Son demasiado numerosos, se reproducen con demasiada facilidad. Y hay otros chamanes que me podrian detener si se juntaran. Y tomé una decision: Participar en el Shaman Fight, y convertirme en el Shaman King, para acabar con los humanos y salvar la vida y la naturaleza, así como las almas de este mundo.

-Shaman Fight? Shaman King?-Preguntó Henrietta, mirando hacia Siesta, que estaba de rodillas. Pidiendo una explicacion.

-Yo...No se mucho de eso. Pero mi abuelo participó y murió en el, reencarnando despues con la mayor parte de sus recuerdos y me explicó algo.-Relató.-El Shaman Fight es un torneo, en el que Chamanes de todo el mundo se reunen y luchan entre si cada 500 años. Y el ganador se convierte en el Shaman King. No se sobre eso ultimo.

-El Shaman King, es aquel que conquista y se fusiona con el Rey de los espiritus o Gran Espiritu, haciendolo su Mochirei.-Explicó Hao.

-Gran Espiritu?-Questionó Osmond.

-Si. Aquel al que los humanos se refieren como "Dios".-Explicó Hao, quitandoles a todos el aliento.-El omnipotente origen de todo.

-Y ese era tu objetivo...

-Si, pero existía un problema. Yo solo era un hombre. Podia ser vencido en un combate y morir antes de alcanzar mi sueño. Y le puse solucion, trascendiendo mi propia humanidad.-Relató Hao.-Creé y completé el ritual de renacimiento, Taizan Fukun, que me permite controlar a la perfeccion mi propia reencarnación. Cuando un Chamán esta al vorde de morir o muere y renace o resucita, su poder aumente, multiplicandose varias veces. No importaba si perdia, volveria al siguiente, mas fuerte que el anterior, y tarde o temprano ganaria y lo lograria. Fue un camino largo y sangriento que me ganó muchos enemigos, muchos apodos terrorificos, y que duró 1000 años aproximadamente. Y vi la luz en la humanidad, vi esperanza. Perdí el interes en ser el Shaman King y destruirles. Contesta eso a tus preguntas, princesa?

-No..NO TE DIRIJAS TAN INFORMAL A LA PRINCESA HEREDERA, MONSTRUO.-Exclamó Agnes.

-AGNES. RETIRA ESO AHORA.

-Pero...princesa...

-Que me importa?-Preguntó despreocupado Hao, como si la cosa no fuera con el.-No es nada que no haya oído antes.

Y se fue, caminando tan tranquilo.

-Si que debe de haber cambiado.-Murmuró Siesta.

-Por que?-Cuestionó Agnes.

-Por lo que mi abuelo dijo, hace tiempo te habría incinerado por menos que eso.

Eso realmente les preocupaba. Significaba eso que uno de sus espíritus tenia un gran poder de fuego(Louise no pensó esto al saber ya de ese espíritu). Y también pensaron(Louise incluida) Por que no usaba a ese espíritu? Era su brazo el que impulsó el golpe en la oficina? Y que podía hacer?

(Horas mas tarde)

Hao, se enteró mas tarde que la exhibición helada de sus poderes le dieron el titulo de mejor familiar, además de su aparición con Mic.

El premio fue mayor prestigio y dinero para la familia de Louise, y un mayor estatus al impresionar a Henrietta. Hao sospechaba que con ello trataba de apaciguarlo para que no atacara a la guardia.

"Venga ya, hace 200 años que no soy un psicópata"

Eso si, la captura de la ladrona causó un revuelo y alegría considerables, por lo que se montó un baile de celebración, en el salón sobre el comedor de Alvis.

Los estudiantes y los profesores, que estaban vestidos elegantemente, se reunían alrededor de mesas llenas de exquisita comida y charlaban entre ellos.-A esto lo llamo yo etiqueta.-Se rió el Chamán, observando desde la ventana a donde habia volado con Taka.

Había traido en una cesta un poco de comida y una botella de vino que Siesta le había traído antes. Comia y tambien dejaba en ofrenda a sus espiritus algo de comida(Y se la comía mas tarde, excepto la de Zenki y Goki al ser semi materiales al ser Oni y la del Espiritu del Fuego, que la quemaba).

En el medio de la pista de baile, Kirche estaba rodeada por un grupo de jóvenes, hablando y riendo.

-No me importan las fiestas. O al menos no tan remilgadas.-Murmuró para si mismo.-Si fueran como las reuniones hace años...

Tabitha, con un vestido negro, se daba un banquete con la exquisita comida que estaba en la mesa.

Parece que todos disfrutaban al máximo del baile…

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y Louise apareció. Los guardias en la puerta le informaron a todos de la llegada de Louise.

-¡La hija del Duque Vallière, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, ha llegado!

Louise llevaba un vestido de noche blanco con su largo cabello color fresa atado en una cola de caballo. Sus manos estaban cubiertas con unos guantes de un blanco puro que enfatizaban su esplendor. Su pequeña cara, con su vestido escotado, la hacía brillar como una gema.

-Solo puedo usar una palabra...-Le dijo Hao a Bason.-Wow.

-Si, hace 1000 años las dinastías matarían por esto.-Respondió este.

Después de confirmar que la invitada había llegado, los músicos empezaron a tocar la música que era increíblemente tranquilizadora.

Alrededor de Louise sólo había hombres cautivados por su belleza, pidiéndole que bailara con ellos. Antes de esto, nadie había notado la belleza de Louise y sólo pensaban en ella como 'Louise la Zero'. Ahora, el mismo grupo de hombres intentaba ganar su corazón.

Morphin que revoloteaba cerca, lo vio y le dijo algo a Hao en una especie de sonido de campanillas.

-Si, lo se, Morphin, son unos hipócritas. Pero eso da mas munición para burlarnos de ellos si se pasan.

Los nobles empezaron a bailar elegantemente en la pista de baile. Louise rechazó la invitación de bailar. Vio a Hao en el balcón y se dirigió hacia allá. Louise estaba de pie, frente el.

-Bonito.-Halagó Hao.

-Gra...gracias.-Tartamudeó ella durante un momento.-Y tu? Pareces entretenerte.

-No está tan mal, aunque nunca fui muy de bailes. Mas de mil años y sigue sin darse-me bien. ¿No vas a bailar?- preguntó Hao.

-No tengo compañero de baile- contestó Louise.

-¿No te acabó de invitar ese montón de gente?-Preguntó el, antes de sonreír y decir.-Oh, ya veo. Me concede este baile?

-Me has leído la mente?

-No, solo he juntado las piezas. Tras tanto tiempo prefiero no meterme en cerebros ajenos innecesariamente.

Hao sostuvo la mano de Louise, y juntos caminaron hasta la pista de baile.

-Ya he dicho que no soy muy bueno, no?

-Sólo sigue el ritmo.- Dijo Louise, y tomo la mano de su familiar amablemente.

Hao imitó a Louise y siguió su ritmo.

-Eso de antes fue increíble...Y que la sirvienta supiera tanto nos dió muchas preguntas.

-Imagino que querrás respuestas.

-Solo tengo dos en realidad.-Dijo sin dejar de bailar Louise.-Por que no usaste al Espíritu del Fuego?

-Porque no hacia falta. Fouquet era muy débil como para usar un espíritu de clase divina. Además, quería mostrar como es Futsu no Mitama en uso. Cual es la otra pregunta?

-Ganaste el torneo?

-Si y a la vez no.-Dijo el, tanto inquietándola como intrigándola.-Es una muy larga y enrevesada historia. Algún día te la contaré.

-Eso espero. Y Gracias...-Dijo ella.-Por salvarme de la caída.

-No fue nada. Y es mi trabajo.

-Por que?

-Soy tu familiar. Y me gusta pensar que tu amigo.

Louise solo sonrió.


	5. Chapter 5

LO LAMEEEEEEEEENTO. Siento no haber podido publicar. Tengo diabetes desde hace años, y eso conlleva revisiones diversas de vez en cuando. Y se me han juntado todas este mes, así que no tuve tiempo, eso y ver si tengo un síndrome genético extraño... En fin, aquí está este, la siguiente actualización debería estar pronto tras esto, esta semana desde luego. Nos leemos, y dadle al review.

–

–

–

"Miedo? Un poco tal vez. Leer me provoca a escribir, escribir a soñar, y soñar a hacer mis sueños realidad. El problema? Leo libros de terror"

–

–

–

-No me cuadra. Mision secreta mi trasero.- Se quejó Hao.- Somos un cartero, mires por donde mires.

-Estamos en una mision de sigilo importante de su alteza por tal de proteger la alianza con Germ...

-Me abuuurroooo...

-INSOLENTE.

Habian pasado muchas cosas. Pero no realmente interesantes. Desde la captura de Fouquet todo habia sido muy tranquilo. De hecho, incluso las burlas a Louise se habian reducido a casi cero tras la captura. Antes se contenian porque Hao dio una demostracion leve de poder y les callaba. Ahora no hacia falta.

El cegador espectaculo de luz cegadora y posterior informacion de ser una tecnica anti magia resultó tan explicativo e indicador como silenciador.

Ellos eran nobles, benditos con el poder de la magia, y se inclinaban ante un plebeyo. Pero era un plebeyo inmortal con el poder de la magia de los espiritus usada por los inmortales elfos a un nive que los elfos solo podian soñar y que solo estaba jugando con sus mentes humillandolos para divertirse y porque era muy vago como para iniciar una masacre, asi como demasiado noble. Ya no era de matar sin mas.

En ese tiempo, una noche llegó de visita alguien a la habitacion de Louise. La princesa de Tristain y la lider de su guardia Agnes. La ultima no muy contenta de ver a Hao y expresando abundantemente ese disgusto enviando tanto instinto asesino a el como le era posible.

Hao, que dormia, no se inmutó, causando a risa de todos sus mochirei que observaron la escena, aumentando la risa cuando empezó a murmurar en sueños incoherencias sobre comida, avergonzando a Agnes al ver como la consideraba insignificante.

En fin, el caso resultó ser que Tristain, al estar entre todos los paises de alrrededor, estando debilitado por los anteriores conflictos, la muerte del anterior rey(Y negativa de la reina consorte a tomar marido, dejando a la princesa heredera, inexperta el mando) y demas, Tristain tenia pocos medios para resistir o rechazar ataques en caso de guerra o de estar entre conflictos. Como tal, una alianza debia formarse, de forma que la princesa Henrietta se casaria con el Emperador de Germania para consolidar una alianza.

Brebemente y en privado, la princesa consideró si Hao no tendria el poder para proteger el pais, pero lo descartó. El no mencionó haber ganado el torneo, y por mucho poder que haya mostrado no era imparable, ademas de no necesitar ayudar a nadie.

Ohhh...Si supiera.

El caso es que Albion, que estaba en guerra civil, podia ser un problema. El principe estaba en posesion de una carta que podria acabar con la alianza, y envió a Louise con la mision de recuperarla.

Es decir, eran un cartero, tal y como Hao decia.

Guiche habia oido la conversacion cuando se dirigia a ver a Montmorancy, y se ofreció a ayudar. La princesa accedió, debido a que el nombre Gramont llevaba mucho peso en el ejercito.

-Tu di lo que quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón. Incluso podria enviar un shikigami a hacerlo.-Señaló Hao.

-La princesa nos lo encargó y lo haremos nosotros mismos, entendido?

-Vale, vale, como quieras. Puedes ser mas cabezona que Anna cuando quieres, shees.

-Anna?-Preguntó intrigado Guiche al oir el nombre de una femina que no conocia.- Quien es?

-Fue mi esposa hace dos siglos. Bueno, siglo y dos decadas si contamos nuestros fallecimientos como inicio de la cuenta.

-Lo...siento.

-Hah? Por que? Puedo verla cuando quiera y usar diversas tecnicas.

-En serio?

-Para un Shaman, la muerte no termina nada, solo llega a ser el punto medio o incluso el comienzo.-Dijo profundamente.- Ademas, dentro de 300 años... Solo 300 años mas, y nos reuniremos de nuevo vivos. Asi lo juramos.

-Un juramento?-Preguntó Louise.

-Ya te dije que el ultimo Shaman Fight fue algo complicado en cuanto al resultado.- Explicó Hao.- Solo fue una victoria Parcial. Juré que volveriamos a nacer para el proximo y que nos reencontrariamos, que me convertiria en el Shaman King y ella seria la esposa del Rey.

-Realmente es una forma rara de elegir a un rey.

-Consiste en dominar al espiritu mas poderoso que se manifiesta cada 500 años.-Replicó el Chaman.- Es logico que el usuario sea tambien el mas fuerte. Cambiando de tema... Guiche, vas a traer a esa cosa con nosotros?

-MI PRECIOSO BERDANDY NO ES UNA COSA, ES UN TOPO.

-Irrelebante. Es un pais flotante, como nos va a seguir?

Guiche, luego de oír esto, se arrodilló en el suelo y respondió:

-No puedo soportar estar lejos de mi querido Verdandi. Ay, qué dolor.

Al mismo tiempo, el topo gigante pareció captar algún olor en su nariz y se aproximó más y más cerca de Louise.

-¿Qué está haciendo éste estúpido Topo?

-Ya lo dicen, las mascotas se parecen a sus amos.-Se rió Hao.

-¡Para! ¡Para esta cosa ya! - El topo gigante hizo tambalear a Louise y comenzó a olfatearla.-¡Hey! ¡Mira dónde estás olfateando! ¡Páralo!

Louise, constantemente curioseada por la nariz del topo, empezó a rodar por el suelo. Todo ese rodamiento desordenó su ropa, exponiendo su ropa interior. Louise comenzaba a ponerse muy molesta.

Guiche empezó a ver la escena absorto, como mirando un cuadro, mientras Hao rodaba de risa por el suelo.

-Oh, cuán hermosa es la escena de un topo gigante provocando a una damisela.

-MUAHAHAHAHAHA... Totalmente de acuerdo... HAHAHA...

-¡Dejen de balbucear tonterías, zoquetes! ¡Venid y ayúdadme, rápido! ¡Ah!

El topo gigante vio el anillo en la mano derecha de Louise y comenzó a tocarlo con su nariz.

-¡Tú, topo insolente! ¡No uses tu nariz para oler el anillo que Su Alteza me ha conferido!

-Ahora lo entiendo. Es el anillo. Verdandi ama las joyas.

-Qué cosa más irritante.

-Por favor, no llames a Verdandi una cosa irritante. Es por mí que Verdandi busca piedras preciosas y joyas. Para un mago de Tierra, no hay nada más útil que eso.

-Has pensado en dedicarte a la mineria con eso y hacer comercio?- Preguntó Hao cuando al fin pudo parar de reir.

-Hmm..Sabes? No es mala idea. Hiciste algo parecido?

-Yep. La casa del clan Asakura en mi tierra natal es una mansion de gran riqueza que construi hace unos...Hmmm no se si hace 700 años, con joyas sacadas de mineria y oro de gran valor, solo que yo preguntaba a los espiritus residentes en la tierra.

Justo cuando Louise estaba por explotar, una repentina ráfaga de viento llegó de algún lugar y sacó volando a Verdandi.

-¿Quién es él?- gritó Guiche agitado.

Un noble corpulento con un sombrero de pluma apareció de la débil luz del día tras él. Hao llamó a sus espiritus.

-Zenki, Goki.- Llamó como apoyo a los dos Oni, mientras extendia su cuchilla de alabarda y una bola de energia roja se materializaba en su mano y se hundia en el arma, extendiendo un gigante de placas y de luz dorada en ella.- Bason, Oversoul en alabarda.

-Él... Él es…- Murmuraba Louise.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi Verdandi?- Guiche sacó a toda prisa su varita con forma de rosa, pero el noble del sombrero emplumado fue más rápido. Antes de que Guiche pudiera decir algún hechizo, su varita ya estaba fuera de su mano.

-No soy tu enemigo. Estoy bajo las órdenes de Su Alteza para acompañarlos en su viaje. La Princesa está preocupada por que sean ustedes tan pocos al ir a Albión, pero enviar una tropa entera de soldados con ustedes sería demasiado sospechoso. Por tal motivo, fui elegido para acompañarlos en su viaje- Dijo el noble, mientras se quitaba el sombrero de plumas y se inclinaba-. Soy el Vizconde Wardes, capitán de los Caballeros Grifo.

El quejicoso Guiche calló rápidamente. Para la mayoría de nobles, incluido Guiche, tener la oportunidad de unirse a los Caballeros Grifo significaba un gran honor.

-Siento lo que hice con tu Familiar- Dijo Wardes disculpándose y mirando a Guiche.- No podía quedarme parado viendo cómo mi prometida era hostigada.

-¿Ha?- Preguntó Hao.- ¿Prometida? Eso explica mucho.

-Vizconde…- Habló Louise con voz temblorosa, después de levantarse.

-Ha paso mucho tiempo, mi Louise, mi querida Louise.

Wardes se acercó a Louise con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y la cargó.

-En verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Louise, con su cara roja de la vergüenza.

-Aún ligera como siempre. Exactamente como una pluma.

-Puede ser por la diferencia de tamaño.-Señaló sarcasticamente Hao, deshaciendo su Oversoul, y desvaneciendo sus Shikigami.

-Vizconde… por favor, no haga esto… Hay gente aquí…

Wardes colocó a Louise de nuevo en el sueloo y se puso de nuevo el sombrero.

-¿Te importaría presentarme a tus compañeros?

-Eh… Él es Guiche de Gramont y mi Familiar, Hao- Dijo Louise, señalándolos mientras los presentaba a Wardes.

Guiche no se atrevía a mirar directamente a Wardes, y bajó la cabeza. Hao, solo lo miró sonriendo tranquilamente.

-¿Eres tú el Familiar de Louise?- dijo Wardes con una mirada de sorpresa-. Es la primera vez que veo a un Familiar humano. Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi prometida.

-De nada… Ahora...imagino que te lo habran dicho en palacio, asi que me lo imagino, pero...-Contestó Hao, con la ceja temblando.- Podrias dejar de vociferar en tu mente esa cancion irritante? Es efectivo para cubrirte, pero no quiero leer tu mente, y esos gritos me dan migraña.

-Eh? AH... Si, mis disculpas.

Wardes era sin duda apuesto. Pero Wardes no sólo tenía la apariencia. Sus ojos eran como los de un águila: intensos y penetrantes. El bigote que tenía realzaba más su elegancia. Además, tenía un musculoso y bien constituido cuerpo.

Pensando de njuevo en lo que venia, Hao dió un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes dudas sobre este viaje? ¡No hay nada que temer! ¿No eres tú el que capturó a Fouquet la Tierra Desmoronadora? Sólo con tu coraje, nada es imposible- dijo Wardes, y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Hao sospechó tras esa frase, pero aprendió algo en sus mas de 1000 años. Honor. Aseguró que no leeria su mente y no lo haria. Pero tenia tiempo, cada desliz seria una nueva pieza del rompecabezas. Hasta ahora tenia dos "Desesperado, cubria sus pensamientos" y "Sabia cosas que no deberia".

-Supongo que si, pero...solo somos carteros.-Explicó.- Podria enviar a un shikigami a mandar la carta y todos estariamos en casa comodos y tranquilos y sin preocupacion. Pero Louise insiste en que hay que hacerlo personalmente.

-Shikigami?

-Un espiritu natural solido que me obedece.-Dijo llamando a un Konoha ko oni shikigami de una brizna de hierva.- Son una de las cosas mas rapidas que hay, y muy fuertes.

-Oh...Buen truco. Pero esto requiere un enfoque humano: Y si entre las fuerzas hay espias? Y si analizan a la criatura y la destruyen antes de terminar el proceso? Pero varios humanos tenemos varios enfoques y rutas.

-Hmmm...No pensé en eso.

Wardes dio un silbido, y un grifo apareció desde las nubes matinales. Era una criatura mítica con cabeza de águila y cuerpo de león, y en su lomo había alas formadas por hermosas plumas blancas. Trepó en el lomo del grifo con gracia, y le extendió una mano a Louise.

-Sube, mi Louise.

Louise bajó la cabeza, por titubeo y timidez, como una chica que está enamorada.

-Podreis seguirnos el ritmo?-Preguntó Wardes educadamente.

-No es mi especialidad, pero puedo mantener un "Levitacion" a un ritmo moderado un tiempo.-Aseguró Guiche.

-Pan comido. Taka, posesion.- Dijo Hao llamando al espiritu seirei de viento con forma de halcon dorado espectral.- Oversoul en talisman Apache. Alas de viento veloz.

En un flash arremolinado de furyoku dorado, dos alas se materializaron en la espalda y hombros de chaman.

-A volar.

(Un tiempo despues.)

Desde su partida de la Academia de Magia, el grifo de Wardes había estado moviéndose hacia su destino.

-Espera. ¿No estamos yendo muy rápido?- preguntó Louise, quien iba en el grifo de Wardes.

Conforme el viaje avanzaba, Louise hablaba en una manera más amistosa a Wardes, luego de haberse reencontrado. Pero eso también era, en parte, debido al pedido del Vizconde.

-Guiche ya está al borde del agotamiento.

Wardes giró y miró a Guiche y Hao. Justo como Louise había dicho, el Noble se estaba agotando.

-Pero tenía planeado viajar a La Rochelle sin hacer paradas…

-Eso sería difícil. Tomaría cerca de dos días a caballo.

-Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no lo dejamos atrás?

-¡No podemos hacer eso!

-¿Por qué?

-Estamos en esto juntos.

-acaso es tu enamorado?

-¿Mi… Mi novio?-NI DE BROMA.

-Eso tranquiliza mi corazón- dijo Wardes con una sonrisa-. Si mi prometida me dice que ya tiene un novio, me moriría por un corazón roto.

-Pero eso sólo fue algo que nuestros padres acordaron…

-¿Entonces, te disgusto, mi pequeña y delicada Louise?

-Por favor, ya no soy una niñita- replicó Louise, enfadándose.

-Pero a mis ojos siempre serás la pequeña y delicada Louise.

-Tio, no tienes ni idea de lo pedofilo que está sonando eso.-Irrumpió Hao, que habia agarado a Guiche de la ropa y tiraba de el para que descansara sin detenerse.- Cada vez mas y mas.

-Qu...Que?

-Bueno, a parte de la obvia diferencia de edad, está su florecimiento tardio...-Señaló Hao.-Si ademas mencionas que ves a la pequeña niña que conociste...

-Eso no es asi...

-Pero no es justamente lo que has dicho?

-Y tu eres quien para decir eso, señor "Tengo mas de 100 años y cientos de vidas"?- Dijo con seco sarcasmo Louise, desconcertando al Vizconde.

-Hey, te recuerdo que el Taizan Fukun me hace controlar todas las circumstancias de mi REENCARNACION.-Dijo enfatizando "Reencarnacion".- Eso significa que aun si lo conservo todo, sigo muriendo y renaciendo, es decir, empezando de cero.

-1000... años?-Musito Wardes, shockeado, pues era obvio por su apariencia y por la conversacion que no era un elfo.

-Mas de 1200 en realidad.-Señaló el Chaman.

Eso dejó a Wardes con casi un aneurisma.

-HI, Darling, como va?

En shock y la tension se rompieron por el despreocupado saludo. Kirche, la voluptuosa pelirroja, y su amiga Tabitha volavan cerca de ellos, montadas en el dragon familiar de Tabitha. Dragon que Hao podia ver que no era normal.

-Kirche?

-POR QUE ESTAS AQUÍ?- Cuestionó Louise.

-No para ayudarte, en todo caso. Cuando los vi partir de la Academia sobre sus caballos por la mañana, fui a despertar a Tabitha y los seguimos todo el camino hasta aquí.

Kirche señaló a Tabitha. Al parecer había sido despertada de su sueño; aún vestía sus pijamas. Pero no parecía importarle, y aún estaba leyendo un libro.

-¡Zerbst! ¡Escúchame! ¡Estamos en una misión secreta encomendada por Su Alteza!

-¿Misión secreta? ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si no me dices nada al respecto?

-Aun y asi se ve que era por asuntos propios. Louise no es gran fan de Guiche, pero viene con nosotros.-Señaló Hao, acercando un poco al agotado mago en su mano.- Por que lo traeriamos si no?

-De hecho, estoy aquí porque estoy preocupada por mi amado. -Dijo la Germaniana mirando sujestivamente a Hao.- E intrigada por el otro hombre.

-Solo vengo para proteger a mi prometida.-Dijo Wardes señalando a Louise.

-¿Qué? ¿Ella es tu prometida?

Wardes asintió en respuesta.

-Las cosas se ponen muy extrañas.

-Dimelo... Uf... A mi.- Jadeó Guiche.- Han empezado a ser raras desde que sir Hao nos habló de su esposa.

-ESPOSA?-Exclamó la pelirroja.

-Difunta en realidad. Hace mas de siglo y medio.- Recordó Hao.

-No te aflije eso?- Preguntó Wardes intrigado, intrigando tambien a Kirche.

-Soy un chaman, uso lo que vosotros llamais "Magia de los Espiritus".-Explicó, intrigando y sorprendiendo a Wardes.- Somos conocidos como el vinculo entre este mundo y el mas allá. Podemos manifestar en este mundo los espiritus, permitirles poseer nuestros cuerpos o de otros y a veces, llamarlos desde la otra vida. Puedo ver a mi esposa cuando quiera.

-Pero... aun no la... hemos visto entre... sus espiritus...- Señaló Guiche.

Hao se estremeció, sorprendiendoles. Que podria darle tanto miedo.

- Tiene un carácter... dificil...- Explicó con miedo en su expresion.- Si la llamara ahora sin mas, seguramente diria "Te atreves a llamarme y mostrarme con un nombre vacio?" y seguiria con un "No puedes seriamente, llamarme a capricho en una tierra donde el nombre Asakura no es respetado. Como castigo no habrá cena y haras la silla imaginaria cuatro horas con peso en el regazo. EMPEZANDO AHORA".

Se lo quedaron mirando en shock, preguntandose si iba en serio. Al verlo temblar y con esa expresion de trauma, decidieron que sin duda estaba diciendo la verdad.

Entonces Wardes empezó a reir.

-Jujuju... MUAHAHAHA... carácter ardiente y alma de acero. Tenias una gran mujer, señor Familiar. Me recuerda en la descripcion a alguien que conocí.

-De respeto por tu tono.- Dijo Hao ausente aun con temblor.

-Si. No es facil contentar a alguien así. Con eso estoy mas curioso. Dime, señor Familiar, al llegar a puerto, tendrias un duelo conmigo?

-Haaa?_Preguntó Hao inteligentemente.

(Al dia siguiente, en La Rochelle, a medio dia)

La Ciudad Puerto estaba situada en un profundo y angosto desfiladero. Debido a esto, tenía una poca población de trescientas personas. Como La Rochelle era la puerta de salida a Albión, el número de viajeros era diez veces mayor a la de la población local.

Las rocas podían ser vistas a ambos lados del estrecho camino de la montaña. La gente había esculpido hoyos en ellas, transformándolas en tabernas y tiendas. A pesar de que parecían edificios ordinarios, con una mirada más a fondo, uno podía darse cuenta de que todos estaban esculpidos en una sola roca, una hazaña realizada por calificados magos de Tierra tipo Cuadrado.

En la posada en la que se alojaron, en el patio, pues era un lugar preparado para esos espectaculos que se daban a menudo, los dos contrincantes se miraban fijamente, uno, Wardes, con una expresion seria, mientras Hao, aun con los ojos mas apagados, seguia con una sonrisa tranquila y despreocupada. La misma expresion que tenia Hao Asakura en el Shaman Fight.

Guiche se ofreció a ser el arbitro en ese partido.

-Si los contrincantes acordaran el termino de terminacion del conflicto, por favor?

-Primera sangre?-Sugirió Wardes.

-Que tal teorico letal?

Dicho de otra forma, se contendrian para no dañarse, pero los ataques en combate real serian fatales.

-Eso lo hace mas interesante.

-Bien entonces.-Dijo Hao sacando a Harusame.- Triple espiritualidad: Bason, Amidamaru, Goki.

A su llamado, en llamaradas espirituales, aparecieron los espiritus convocados, llamando la intriga y la inquietud de Wardes.

-No dude en prepararse, señor familiar. Quiero ver esa llamada magia de espiritus.

-Bien. Posesion, Goki en Harusame: Oni no Kanabou.

A su orden, el demonio ogro se deshizo y poseyó la espada, formando la imagen espectral de un garrote con pinchos grande y grueso con espinas letales, que se hizo real.

-Amidamaru, Modo Hitodama.- Anunció Hao, reaccionando el samurai desvaneciendose y concentrando su existencia en la mano de Hao como una bola de fuego fatuo azul que se introdujo en el pecho.- Hioy Gattai, reforzando reflejos y flujo de combate.

No se vió ningun efecto visible, pero la presencia del samurai en los ojos del chaman era palpable.

-Y finalmente, Bason: Posesion.- Anunció con voz doble.- Oversoul en ropas, coraza de guerrero reforzado.

En un flash de luz, Hao ya no estaba vestido con su ropa habitual, sin con una version mas delgada y ceñida de la armadura de bason, solo que sin casco.

-Aya vamos, vizconde.-Dijo con voz doble, manteniendo ese tono aterradoramente tranquilo.

-Entonces...acude luz aerea...-Comenzó a recitar el noble.

Hao saltó hacia adelante. La Coraza de guerrero reforzado era una coraza extremadamente dura, pero su Furyoku estaba moldeado de forma concreta para que pesara apenas mas que su ropa que usaba de medio, pero ademas tenia el efecto de reforzar lo indecible su fuerza, velocidad durabilidad y resistencia.

Traduccion? Salió disparado como una bala de cañón.

Pero Wardes no era de alto rango por nada, esquivó el "Balazo" agilmente, girando sobre su propio eje y apuntandole con su varita espada.

-RELAMPAGO.

Un autentico haz de electricidad caotica e impredecible en angulo salió de la punta del medio del noble, con un objetivo claro, Hao. Pero por donde daria?

Al final no importó, pues Hao solo se deslizó en una curva perezosa, dejando el ataque caer apagandose en el suelo. Luego se acercó velozmente a Wardes, rebotando en un muro.

Wardes lanzó varias esferas similares a balas a una velocidad imposible, pero de nuevo las esquivó todas con deslizamientos, giros...como surfeando.

Las esferas por su parte explotaron en llamas al impactar en los muros.

-VIENTO AVANZA.-Proclamó entusiasmado Wardes. Era obvio que usaba alguna tecnica para la esquiva, pero confiaba en que mantendria en no leer su mente. Como lo hacia entonces? Que truco tan interesante.

La pared de viento se condenzó, deteniendo el golpe de garrote de Hao antes de empezar a avanzar. Solo que el golpe no era ningun golpe, era un apoyo para propulsarse hacia arriba girando como una peonza horizontal y caer tras Wardes y finalmente golpear.

O eso pareció. Wardes el relampago no solo tenia el apodo por su casi legendario dominio de la electricidad, sino por sus excelentes reflejos, y detubo el golpe con su estoque varita rigido, aunque retrocediendo un par de metros por el impacto.

-Esa es una tecnica interesante señor Familiar.- Alabó.- Confio en que no leeis mi mente, pero aun sabeis donde y como voy a hacer un movimiento.

-Solo tres movimientos y ya lo has notado? Eres bueno, habrias llegado lejos en el Shaman Fight. Como bien dices, es una tecnica que desarroyé en mi primera vida. Me permite contemplar el flujo del poder de mi rival al moverse, prediciendo la continuidad del movimiento fluyendo con el y reaccionando a ello antes de que lo haga, o incluso lo sepa.

-Antes de saberlo? Ah, claro, hay veces en que un ataque se realiza complementando a uno fallido por inercia. Er realmente una tecnica interesante. Me pregunto si podria recrear algo asi...

-Recrear?- Preguntó Hao, ahora desconcertado.

-Imagino que es una tecnica de chamanes, no? Y dijisteis que lo haria bien en el Shaman Fight, pero no seria ninguna posible para mi, pues no poseo la magia de los espiritus, solo soy un mago.

-Que tonteria, claro que la posees.- Explicó Hao.- De ahi viene la magia de los magos.

-QUEEEEE?-Preguntaron todos los nobles presentes.

-Yo solo uso mi Furyoku o poder extrasensorial para atar un espiritu a algo creando una serie de efectos según el espiritu y el moldeamiento. Vosotros tambien, solo que usais vuestras propias almas, y el medio es vuestro cerebro, con ello creais energia magica que usais con varitas como pseudo medio. Por cierto, yo gano.

-Que?

Solo estaba dejando jugar a algunos compañeros.- Explicó deshaciendo sus oversouls.- Sere mas claro, las simples hojas son muy peligrosas.

Y entonces lo vieron. En algun momento el patio se habia llenado de hojas de arboles. Hojas que empezaron a brillar en azul, creando pequeños cuerpos esfericos con patas puntiagudas y cuernos puntiagudos como los del espiritu oni que Hao habia llamado, y que tenian pequeños ojos redondos y amarillos.

Esas... cosas... que mas tarde conoceria como "Pequeños monstruos cabrones venidos del infierno", lo miraron fijamente de forma inquietante. Luego...

Parpadearon.

Todos a la vez, en un sonido por ello bastante comico si no fuese escalofriante.

-Ahora... Será divertido. Era tan frustrante que el abuelo me hiciera esto... Pero veo por que lo hacia, es divertido. Konoha ko oni shikigami.-Recitó.- STRIKE.

Y sucedió. Para ser tan pequeños, esos... Monstruos tenian una fuerza brutal, y la usaron en su cuerpo llenandolo de heridas y moretones, desintegrandose algunos por los relampagos y el fuego de Wardes.

Tenia que concederselo, eran solo Kooni, pero era un maldito ejercito, y el noble destruyó ¼ parte del mismo antes de caer inconsciente.

Entonces, Hao se acercó, deshaciendo todos sus Oversouls y haciendo salir a Amidamaru de su cuerpo. Y entonces, clavó la katana en el suelo, al lado de la cabeza de Wardes.

-Golpe letal, yo gano.


	6. AVISO

ATENCION TODOS.

No, no es un capitulo, pero es muy muy importante.

Amigos, la gente está intentando cagarla a lo grande otra vez.

La ley SOPA está de vuelta según parece, restringiendo varias de nuestras libertades en internet, desde oir una vancion o ver un video, hasta probablemente colgar un video de un niño cantando.

Esto nos afecta a nosotros tambien, porque si usamos personajes o conceptos ya existentes en obras ya en existencia, la ley puede marcarnos de criminales, pes a que esto es pura fantasia escrita por diversion, y no un robo hecho con animo de lucro.

Peeeero... Puede ser parado. Ya se paró una vez. SOPA murió una vez, y podemos repetir la hazaña, si bien, reconozco, no se como aun

Si podeis, haced correr la voz, cread foros, mostrad el desacuerdo.

Podemos parar esto, y esos necios lo saben, por eso esta vez han intentado pasar esto en silencio, pero la voz ha corrido, y hay que luchar ahora. Os paso los links de referencia. Por favor, no dudeis en hacer correr la voz y manifestaros.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . Html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

De nuevo, por favor, os lo pido, dad vuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Gracias.


	7. Aviso 2

ATENCION TODOS.

Hola de nuevo, simplemente me pasaron un link contra Sopa, no dudeis en firmar los que esteis en contra.

petitions . Whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF


	8. Aviso 3

Advertencia, mi ordenador acaba de sufrir una avería. No se si podré arreglarlo o como.

Mis datos, por suerte, están en mi pendrive, por lo que no pierdo nada, pero no podré escribir un tiempo. De hecho, paso por dificultades para escribir este mensaje. Solo soy capaz de navegar y con problemas. Por favor, lo lamento y ruego, tengan paciencia.

De nuevo lo lamento, y gracias por su apoyo.


	9. Otro aviso, sorry

Primero de todo, mis disculpas por los retrasos, son varios fics a la vez y voy a la mitad del proximo capi a publicar.

Segundo, esto no es un capi, es un aviso:  
>Estan dando por saco con SOPA de nuevo. Y habria consecuecias para los autores de fanfiction tambien, aproximadamente en un 90% del mundo. Aun no arecen haber notado que mandarian a mas de la mitad de la poblacion del mundo a la carcel, pero los humanos no estan registrados como muy inteligentes.<p>

Yo estoy teniendo dificultades(Principalmente este trasto olvidando contraseñas, pero estoy en ello), pero os ruego, visitad la pagina y firmad en contra de ello. Se necesitan 65117 firmas antes del 19 de marzo.

peti tio ns . w hite hou se . g ov / pe tit io n / s to p - sopa - 2014 / q0V kk 0Zr

Omitir espacios, obviamente.

Por favor, firmad, solo se neceitan unos miles de firmas mas, ya hay 40000 mas o menos.


End file.
